


Becoming a Hero

by TheeAuthor



Series: MHA/Pokémon(anime) [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All of Ash's Pokémon are Protective, Ash Ketchum fears no one, Ash Ketchum has no self-preservation, Ash Ketchum is a Problem Child, Ash and Pikachu share one braincell, BAMF Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Bakugou Katsuki has concerns, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Cinnamon Roll Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gen, Going to another world, Midoriya Izuku has a bone breaking problem, Midoriya Izuku is a Problem Child, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya Izuku likes to take notes, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Has Aura Powers, and Pikachu is in charge of it, no beta we die like Ash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeAuthor/pseuds/TheeAuthor
Summary: Ash Ketchum has been through a lot. He has seen a lot of things. But now he woke up in another world with no explanation as to how he got there, where pokemon aren't pokemon, and almost everyone has a power called a quirk. Plus his aura is acting unusual. There's this kid who angry at everything, and a kid who wants to analyze everything and people are telling him to go to a school especially for heroes. This is definitely on the top five on the scale of weird things that have happened to him.(apologies for the bad summary)
Relationships: NO SHIPS I ain't touching that
Series: MHA/Pokémon(anime) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027444
Comments: 221
Kudos: 301





	1. Waking up

The sun shone brightly overhead. There were very few clouds in the sky. Ash Ketchum blinked his eyes dumbly like he just woke up from a long restful sleep while he was staring at the sky. He was laying in some patch of grass in a forest he didn’t recognize, but of course he never really was good with direction or recognizing things if he was being honest. He also didn’t remember falling asleep here. The last thing he did in fact remember he was going to go somewhere… Johto? maybe? with Goh, for some research thing, they had just bought the train tickets. Oh, man! Goh! Hopefully, he’s alright!

Ash sat up abruptly ignoring the pounding headache. Looking around he was in a forest, this much he already surmised, but the weird thing was there was no Pokémon, not even sounds from wild Pokémon. There were noises like whistles, singing, and chirps, but he didn’t recognize any of them. Another thing that got him down right panicking was there was no yellow electric mouse next to him. His best buddy, his traveling companion since his crazy adventures began, was nowhere to be seen. Blue sparks jumped from his hands, he didn’t notice.

He stood up looking around wildly, “PIKACHU! Pikachu where are you!? Pikachu! Can you hear me, buddy!?” He ignored any discomfort, nausea, and pain he was in (like normal) looking around the forest for his faithful friend. He found his backpack lying next to a tree, he slung it over his shoulder, continuing to wander aimlessly, searching. He must be nearby. Right? Somewhere. Did Team Rocket finally capture him? If that was the case, they probably would have left something to brag about it. Like, ‘Guess what twerp we finally did it! We caught Pikachu! We won! Ha ha ha ha!’ Ash didn’t see anything. Through his searching, the day was beginning to fade, but he wouldn’t rest until he at least got a clue that Pikachu was alright. He had to be alright. 

The sounds around him were changing to croaks and loud chirps. Small creatures, probably some pokemon that he didn’t recognize, were shuffling in the bushes around him. He slumped by a tree. Maybe Pikachu was with Goh? Maybe they were looking for Ash? As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was very much lost. Not like it was the first time he has been lost and separated from Pikachu and his friends, but normally there was at least someone nearby. He didn’t even know which region he was in. It probably was not Kanto, he would have seen a Pokémon he recognized if that was the case.

His stomach growled loudly, when was the last time he ate? He opened his backpack. Hopefully, he had packed some food or something. The pokemon trainer gasped as soon as he looked inside. On top of everything (some blankets, snacks, his Rotom phone, water, and unusual money) were eight pokeballs. Eight Pokeballs?! Eight! He recognized all of them, so they weren’t new ones, and they probably had friends within them. Ash was confused. He was beyond confused. Wasn’t there some kinda rule where you couldn’t have more than six with you? Also, he was pretty sure he wasn’t traveling with most of them and two of them weren’t even at Professor Oak’s ranch. He scanned looking at the pokeballs seeing who was presumably with him. How did they even get here? He saw Pikachu’s ball, and though it didn’t seem logical, Arceus itself wouldn’t be able to put Pikachu inside that thing, Ash pushed the ‘release’ button.

A flash of light filled his vision. The shock of there actually being a response froze the trainer. Hope and happiness fluttered in his chest, “Pikachu!” He smiled at the small electric mouse who sat there on the grass stunned. He shook himself off and looked around he looked like a mixture of being shocked and being pissed. Lightning danced off of his cheeks then he turned at Ash and let out a rather frantic ‘pika pi’ that Ash figured translated to, ‘ _ Where the hell are we!? What the hell happened!? _ ’

Ash just shrugged, relieved that Pikachu was alright, and he wasn’t alone anymore. Pikachu gave him a fond exasperated look and jumped onto Ash’s shoulder. Then he nudged the Rotom Phone to get Ash to notice it. While Pikachu noticed the other pokeballs. Odd. The first thing though, he needs for the lovable idiot to think, and to figure out what’s going on. 

“Oh, right I can try to call Goh or the professor!” Ash grabbed the phone to call Goh. 

Calling

Calling

Calling

Calling

The number you are trying to reach is not available.

“Okay, that’s weird.” Ash knows he isn’t that good with phones or technology but Goh however… Goh should have answered. He tries all of the other numbers on his phone including his mom, Professor Oak, Gary, Brock, Misty, and several of his other friends (including Team Rocket, even though he doesn’t know how he got their number, or that they even had a phone), all with the same result. 

“Okay… um… maybe…” Ash looked through his contacts seeing that he has gone through the whole list. Pikachu chirped worriedly as the two looked over the phone. There were a lot of things on the device he didn’t know how to use, never had to use, but he was sure there would be something useful.

Eventually, Ash spotted an app called maps and he berated himself for not spotting it earlier. He clicked on it hoping for directions or a location.

Connecting to the network.

Location: Musutafu, Japan.

A little dot showed him to be in a forest area near a school and a city. He decided heading there would probably be the best course of action. However, he had never heard of a region called Japan. Maybe it was a small region? Furthermore, he was starting to be concerned about how he got there, teleporting, a Legendary Pokemon, a portal, some kinda strange combo? He’s sure Goh and the others would probably worry about him. They tended to do that. 

He typed in Vermilion City, Kanto, and Pallet Town into the search location, with no results. It was like they didn’t exist. That was concerning. 

“Piika. Pi chu… Pikaa! Pi ka! Ka pi? Pik _ a _ ch _ uuu, _ ”  _ ‘We are definitely not home anymore. Do you think that we… Oh Arceus! Not again! Why us? Of course, it happened again. _ ’ Pikachu grumbled on top of Ash’s shoulder. Ash shrugged in slight understanding and annoyance. It looked like they were transported to another world (Universe? Dimension?) without a way home, again. The other times were short term though. Maybe this time will be similar, hopefully without life-threatening danger this time.

Yeah, maybe that was too optimistic.

Ash decided after unloading all of this information, that  _ now _ should be a good time to go to sleep for the night, then figure it all out in the morning. Pikachu agreed. They both settled by a tree for the night.

*****

The next morning was very similar to waking up there the first time for Ash, with some distinct differences. One being that Pikachu was laying on top of him protectively. Another was that some bird type Pokémon he hasn’t seen before were pecking at the ground near him, probably for food. Thirdly, and most alarmingly, he was glowing blue. Not just glowing like something was reflecting off of him, no it was like bright blue tendrils were coming off him and his skin irradiated blue. He stared at himself for a while. Now his weirdness scale was different than most people. He knew most people would probably freak out. This didn’t even rank in his top five, but it was still up there. 

Pikachu opened his eyes to see his human glowing and just… groaned. 

Eventually, Ash managed to make himself not glow. So, small victories he guessed.

Pikachu jumped down towards the pokeballs and pointed at them looking at his trainer. Excited to see some old friends again. Ash was happy to oblige and release the other pokemon from their balls. 

The first to be released was a large orange lizard that radiated power, he stood proud and flapped his wings mightily. Charizard let out a mighty roar causing the wild Pokémon in the area to flee. The large lizard let out a huff of smoke from his snout and small flamethrower at Ash in greeting. To which the boy smiled brightly at responding the two gave each other a happy fist bump. Pikachu jumped onto the shoulder of the orange powerhouse in a happy greeting.

The next 'mon that the boy released was a tall green lizard the resembled plantlife. He had a strong air the exuded cool confidence and power. Sceptile stood tall and crossed his arms looking at his surroundings with a stick casually in his mouth. He greeted Charizard and Pikachu by nodding his head, who in turn responded with a huff and a happy pika. Then greeted Ash with a gentle smirk and rubbed the boy’s head with his hand/claw. Ash let out a small giggle.

The third 'mon released caused Ash to gasp in surprise. He recognized the pokeball, but he didn’t think the pokemon himself would be inside (but he had to see). A flash of blue streaked away as soon the pokemon was released. It was fast and sleek. Greninja jumped to a tree when he was released, looking around cautiously and confused until his eyes landed on Ash. He radiated a feeling like the eye of the storm, smooth calm with vast strength hidden inside. He jumps nimbly from the tree. He let out a happy ‘ja’ and came down to give the boy a hug who had slight tears in his eyes. 

“I can’t believe it. I thought… I mean I hoped… After everything I… It’s good to see you again.” Ash settled on containing his emotions. The frog Pokémon shared a similar sentiment. 

The other two looked at the new addition appraisingly and the blue frog looked at them as well. All three feel the power radiating off of the others and the loyalty to their excitable trainer. They looked at each other with slight respect, comradery, and curiosity. And they all felt the strong desire for battle, but something told them now was not the time. 

The fourth mon released came bounding out of the pokeball happy and playful. The orange wolf-like dog, Lycanrock barked excitedly at Ash and pounced on him. His tail’s wagging, as he was licking the boy’s face in excitement causing him to laugh and Lycanrock to bark in joy. Lycanrock looked at the others watching in amusement and greeted them happily. Glad to make new friends and he can feel they would help him to grow in strength as well.

The fifth to be released came outside with a happy squeal. The orange dragon’s rounded facial features were formed in a happy content smile. She walked over to her trainer and gave him a big encompassing hug letting out a happy trill. She looked around the area protectively with the boy in her arms, as he hugged her warmly back. Her power rolling out in waves, enough to make the first three curious about her battle prowess.

While still being held Ash released the six pokemon from its pokeball. He was large and a deep purple, his red eyes glowed mischievously, a large unnatural smile graced his face. Gengar was strong the others could tell, when he looked at them they felt a chill go down their spines. The ghost type happily greeted the boy in the arms of the dragon. Then, he dropped a rather substantial pile of apples on top of them from above, letting out a slight laugh as he did so. 

The last pokemon was release. He was small, a baby really. He took everything in with his big red eyes. The small blue pup stood tall and proudly while looking at the other. He declared to fight and beat them all. He will be the strongest. They all looked at him amused. Riolu barked his declaration again trying to get them to take him seriously. Charizard huffed a small ball of fire towards it with a smirk. The pup dodged and then went to hug Ash’s leg.

Once they were all out, Ash and Pikachu explained their situation. Some were shocked, some were annoyed, while others were exasperated, and some felt like yes, of course, today must be a Thursday. 

Even if they all didn’t know each other well. They all knew they were loyal to their trainer, they were loyal to Ash. They loved him with their whole being. They will protect the boy, no matter what, in this unfamiliar world. They will give it their all. Ash has done so much for them, so much for their world, for everyone. They all will fight tooth and nail to get home safely and whole. And If someone is dumb enough and tries to hurt him well… let’s see them try. 

As they all headed forward, to their new adventure. Together.

NOTES:

Ash’s name is Satoshi Ash Ketchum but he generally goes by Ash. This is current with Pokemon Journeys right before the Darkest Day arc. He is kinda immortal, but not forever 10. He is 13 currently (personally I think he is 12 in the show, but 13 works better for the story here). The world of Pokémon has longer years than My hero Academia (and our own), for example, every 10 of our years is a year in the Pokémon world (a lot of people talk about Ash never aging, but no else ages either). Ash also has Aura, which will be explored. Why does he have eight pokemon? Because. There is no other reason. I wanted some of his heavy hitters, that I know (I’m sorry I haven’t seen all of the anime I have seen a lot but not all). I wanted the new team and give Dragonite and Gangar some more time in the spotlight. I was not inspired to write Farfetch’d because it doesn’t have that much characterization. Mr. Mime is just kinda chillin’ in the lab. I just like Lycanrock and wanted it there.

The actual crossover part should happen in the next chapter.

Thanks all, I hope you liked it


	2. First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and co. go to the city and see the people and meet a new friend.

The morning was crisp. Everybody in the group of nine had eaten from the rather large pile of apples that Gengar brought, though he didn’t tell anyone how he brought them. They all were extremely hungry and a sense of uncertainty stuck like a pit in their stomachs. They were going to head out towards the city together. The pokemon have come to a silent agreement to keep Ash in a protective circle. They gathered in positions and headed towards the city. No one was prepared for what they saw. 

The city was crowded. Filled with people of all shapes, sizes, colors, and odd body growths. Literally. They saw a lady with large antennae protruding from her forehead, walk by a guy who had plungers for hands. Further down there was a person with no legs just a torso floating with white mist around. There were so many such oddities and strange people and with strange (powers?) abilities on display that everyone in their group just stood there in a state of shock.

Loud screams were heard in the distance. Smoke was pluming up by some of the buildings. Shock or not this spurred Ash into action, with his pokemon with him. He ran forward full steam through the street. His hands began glowing, but he was too focused on the screams to pay attention to them. His heart was pounding in his chest. Even though he knew nothing about this new world, he knew he would always protect and help people. He charged in without thinking.

When he got there, he saw a rather large… person? Pokemon? Unknown creature? attacking the street and a wood… man… while a large crowd just watched while cheering. Ash went up ready to command his pokemon to aid the woodman when out of nowhere a rather giant lady kicked the large (Person? He’s going to go with person) person knocking him out. She introduced herself as Mount Lady, which is a strange name but Ash has heard weirder names, and it seemed like she and woodman were some kind of heroes. That was so cool. Real-life heroes with superpowers like those cartoons his friends on journeys sometimes showed him.

However people kept taking photos and the heroes acted like celebrities, which is not how heroes normally acted (Maybe like champions or professors, but they were both celebrities and heroes, they still aced a little different than how these two act).  ~~ Most of the real heroes Ash knew died and/or did not ask for any credit for what they did ~~ . Ash was feeling more confused. He tried asking what was going on and who those two were. Most people dismissed him or gave him and his pokemon weird looks. The most he got was ‘Wow she beat that villain good,’ ‘That villain was strong, what a waste of a quirk,’ and ‘Looks like Kamui Woods got blocked from that win.’ None of this helped, now Ash had even more questions. Pikachu looked around at the scene letting out curious pikas trying to figure out their next steps on understanding this new place. The pair heard some muttering that sounded very familiar. Pikachu’s ears perked up and Ash looked around.

“Goh?!” Ash exclaimed recognizing that voice. He smiled, decerning the voice’s location, and headed that way. The bigger pokemon had trouble keeping up with him as the boy quickly charged forward through the crowd to where he thought his friend was, with the yellow mouse on his shoulder and a small blue humanoid pup by his heels. He made it to the place where he heard the muttering voice of his most recent companion. 

“Goh! You’re here! That’s so cool!” He exclaimed brightly, then he froze. In front of him was a slightly taller boy with fluffy curly green and black hair that slightly resembled broccoli. The boy had rather pale skin that was covered in freckles and had large bright green eyes. The boy was writing quickly in a notebook but had pause to look confusedly at Ash. Ash got a glace at it and saw a lot of notes, numbers, figures, and drawings. Ash rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry, I thought you were someone else, your voice sounded similar... I don’t mean to bother you. But, um… What are you doing? It looks interesting”

“I… I… um… No… No problem, you aren’t bothering me.” The boy’s eyes darted around, and he let out an embarrassed laugh, “I’m just writing… Well, you see...” He paused seemingly mulling over something then blurted out like he was keeping this excited bubble inside and he hoped to share it with someone even a complete stranger, “It’smyHeroAnalysisforthefuturenotebook.It’sthethirteenthaddition.I’veworkedhardoniteventhoughmostpeoplearen’tintrestedinit.You’dprobablythinkitisstupid.It’stohelpmefigureouthowtobeagoodherosomedayandsoIcanhaveagoodgraspandunderstandingofquirks.SeeIthoughtanalyzingquirkscouldhelpmeandtheyareallsointrestinganduniqueandIjustwanttolearnmore.AndI’mramblingagainaren’t.Sorryaboutthat.Idon’tevenknowyourname.”

Ash and Pikachu blinked owlishly at the greenette. Both titled their heads in unison and cleaned their ears at the same time, which made the talkative boy a little weirded out. The pair shook their heads responding, “What? I didn’t catch most of that, sorry. I think I got every other word, maybe? What about you buddy?”

The electric Pokémon responded with an apologetic “Pika.” 

“Heheha,” Ash adjusted the brim of his hat awkwardly, “Sorry, maybe we should start off at the beginning. Hi! I’m Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu!”

Riolu let out an indignant yip and Ash introduced him as well. The other Pokémon soon caught up and the trainer introduced them to their new friend as well, who was standing there looking mildly uncomfortable yet extremely fascinated as well. Ash tried to help him be more at ease by asking, “So, what’s your name?”

The freckled boy flailed his arms a bit, looking embarrassed, “Oh! Umm… It’s Izuku, Izuku Midoriya. It’s nice to meet all of you.” He bowed which caused Ash mild confusion, the Pokémon let out various sounds of greeting. “So… Ketchum…”

“Wait… Izuku, please call me Ash. It feels weird to be called Ketchum.” He smiled at Izuku.

“Ash… Your first name is Ash, that’s a cool sounding name.” Izuku murmured clearly unsure what to say.

“Well… It’s not my first name, my first name is Satoshi, but I tend to go by Ash. It’s easier for people to say and remember.” The boy explained, Pikachu nodded and Charizard huffed. 

“Oh, I like Satoshi, um if that’s okay, can I call you that?” Izuku gave a slight grin.

“Sure,” Ash beamed, the bigger Pokémon have surrounded Ash by this time and Dragonite picked him up to hold him in her arms, as to say, don’t leave our reach again danger child. Ash was completely unfazed by getting picked and held like a litten.

“So, Ketchu... Satoshi is it okay if I ask what kind of quirk you have?” Izuku tried not to make a weird face at the odd sight in front of him. At seeing Ash’s confusion though, Izuku began stammering and covered his face with his arms, “I… I… mean i…if that’s a…alright with you.”

“Uh sure,” he answered as he adjusted himself slightly in the dragon’s arms, “Just one question. What’s a quirk?”

Izuku gapped at him and stood there frozen. 

Ash sweatdropped wondering how badly he messed this up, but he really needed to know. Izuku seemed really nice and from what Ash has seen, Izuku seemed smart. Ash could sense that they could be great friends and it would be fun to have a friend here. Plus he’s been the only one with who he actually had a conversation with here. Though granted Ash hasn’t tried talking to that many people yet. 

*****

Midoriya had no idea how to process this. How could someone  _ not _ know what a quirk was?  _ Everyone _ knew what a quirk was. It would be practically impossible to  _ NOT _ know what a quirk was. But unless this was some kind of elaborate prank, which would be weird considering they had just met,  ~~ Ketchum ~~ Satoshi didn’t know what a quirk was. Maybe the kid had amnesia or something. Midoriya wanted to scream.

~~ Ketchum ~~ Satoshi seemed friendly, no one has been that friendly towards Midoriya in a while, it felt nice. He was short and looked young (a bit younger than Midoriya at least), and he had a face full of energy that made Midoriya want to smile as well. Though, his friends seemed a bit weird. None of them had talked at all, the yellow rabbit/cat one on  ~~ Ketchum  ~~ Satoshi’s shoulder and the orange dog, were clearly animals of some kind, because they walked on all fours, but they seemed as intelligent as the others which was interesting. Midoriya knows animals with quirks exist. The biggest example is Principle Nedzu of UA high school, the most prestigious school for future heroes, and Midoriya’s dream school. So, what if all of  ~~ Ketch ~~ Satoshi’s friends were animals with quirks. That would be interesting, and frankly really cool. What even would their quirks be? How would even get around to asking about that? He was getting off-topic.

Midoriya shook his head to clear his thoughts, how should he proceed? Well, he honestly really wanted to know how  ~~ Ketch ~~ Satoshi didn’t know what a quirk was. Midoriya wanted to be helpful but his curiosity was winning out, “How do you not know what a quirk is?”

“Oh, that was what made you go  _ Gahhh _ .” ~~ Ketch ~~ Satoshi did an impression of a shocked face, then switched to smiling questioningly, “I’m guessing quirks are really common here?”  ~~ Ketch ~~ Satoshi gave an awkward smile not realizing how much more confused and curious Midoriya was getting.

“Yes. You can say that.” Midoriya tapped a finger to his chin thinking if  ~~ Ketch ~~ Satoshi did have amnesia or something maybe Midoriya could jog his memory. “Quirks are… basically they are like superpowers, you know. Kind of like comic-book and manga characters. For example, someone’s quirk could make them fly or explode things. It’s an extension of that person’s body that gives them a unique ability.” Midoriya felt pleased about this explanation especially when he saw recognition in  ~~ Ketch ~~ Satoshi’s eyes. 

“Oh so kinda like Pokémon typing! Like how Pikachu’s an electric type!”  ~~ Ketch ~~ Satoshi smiled rubbing the yellow rabbit/cat’s chin, Pikachu. Also, would this mean that Pikachu had an electric quirk? How much wattage output would it be able to produce? Does it make its own electricity or does it get it from somewhere? Wait typing, type? “What do you mean by type? Do you mean type instead of quirk? Also, earlier you said ‘here,’ like you’re from someplace different. Does that mean you moved to Musutafu recently? Where did you live before?” 

Midoriya’s brain searched through the conversation. He realized he probably freaked out because of some kind of cultural difference. How could be so stupid!? Of course, other places would have different names for quirks! Even though most countries he knows calls the powers quirks, there are several that don’t. GAHHHH. He felt terrible. Of course,  ~~ Ketch ~~ Satoshi was confused, if Midoriya moved to a place where they called quirks, types, or typing he would be confused too. (Of course, before moving somewhere Midoriya would have tried to learn everything about a place, but he digresses)

“Oh! Um… well I’m from a small town called Pallet Town, it’s not on any map here though,”  ~~ Ketch ~~ Satoshi answered looking sad for a second but was quickly back to happy. “I just got here yesterday.”

“Well, welcome to Musutafu. I’m really sorry about the confusion. I didn’t mean to come off rude,” Midoriya bowed in apology, “Let me rephrase my question. So, Satoshi what is your ‘typing or type?’ I’m really curious.”

“Oh! Um... I don’t really have a type, I mean I guess…” Satoshi looked like he was considering something, and his face became undiscernible, “I guess you could say Aura though it’s not really a ‘type,’ I’m not… hmm… It’s not… I’ve not really tried to use it before, because… It seems that it’s been getting stronger now, but I feel weird using it. Because the last time… I have some bad memories. But… it might be… Never mind. So, what’s your, um, quirk?”

Midoriya took a second to process and file what  ~~ Ketch ~~ Satoshi said. He didn’t really learn anything about what the quirk actually was but apparently, something bad happened and it wasn't a quirk, but it was. What!?!? 

Midoriya was concerned about answering the question though, he was really enjoying the conversation and the pseudo-companionship he felt in the discussion, but he knew that as soon as he told  ~~ Ketch ~~ Satoshi that he was quirkless it would be over. He looked at Satoshi, who looked so happy and friendly and kind and… Midoriya realized he liked the strange kid. He wanted a friend more than anything, well almost more than anything. (he wanted to be a hero more.) But you can’t start a good friendship with lies right? If… If Satoshi… hated him after learning the truth than… Midoriya guesses there wouldn’t be a point. Tears began to form in his eyes. Satoshi would found out anyway. There would be no point in hiding it. He was so useless. Kacchan’s right. Why can’t he…

“Hey, you alright?” He heard a warm and concerned voice and he felt a hand on his shoulder breaking him out of his thoughts. He saw Satoshi looking at him kindly and concerned. The rounded face dragon that Satoshi said its name was Dragonite had let the boy go and looked at Midoriya with kind caring eyes. Actually, all of the creatures were looking at him worriedly. The yellow rabbit/cat, Pikachu went and settled on Midoriya’s shoulder making a little chirp sound that kind of sounded like ‘pika.’ Once settled Midoriya realized Pikachu weighed more than expected, almost causing Midoriya to topple over, but he appreciated the gesture, “You were looking kind of pale for a second there.” 

“Oh, y…you d…don’t need to worry. I'm fine.” Midoriya plastered a smile on his face that no one seemed to buy.

“Okay.” Satoshi removed his hand and smiled gently at Midoriya, “Izuku, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. It’s all good, but just so you know. I think you’re great the way you are. I mean I know we just met, but I can tell you are really kind and smart. I think you're awesome. So, no matter what your quirk is I still want to be your friend! If you want to be friends that is?”

Midoriya couldn’t keep it in tears began to roll freely down his face. He gave his best smile. Someone wants to be his friend. Someone really kind. Yeah, Satoshi looked young, maybe a year younger than Izuku, and they just met on the street, but that didn’t matter. Someone wanted to be his friend. Midoriya had never felt so happy. He nodded eagerly, but then realization shattered this feeling, he should still tell Satoshi what he was. Satoshi could still take it back. “Um, I… I think you should know… I mean… you told me your quirk. I-I-I-Imean ‘typing,’ so it’s only fair. And if you don’t want to be friends with me after that would be okay, I would understand.”

Satoshi started to retort but Midoriya stopped him, he had to get through this. Pikachu nuzzled his cheek giving Midoriya a feeling of static. “I’m… I’m quirkless! Or… I… guess… that… would mean… I don’t have a type.” 

“Okay cool,” Satoshi smiled at him. Midoriya froze. He heard Pikachu and the other pokemon make some sounds as responses, Satoshi reassures him, “Loads of my friends don’t have a quirk. I think you’re still great!”

Midoriya couldn’t handle it he went to the ground crying. He made the decision then that Satoshi is now his best friend and the nicest purest kid in the world. He sat there Satoshi patting his back until he was done crying. After calming down, and wiping his face with his arms, Midoriya made sure they exchanged contact info so they could keep in touch. Then he noticed the time.

“Oh crap! I’m late for school!” Midoriya frantically waved at Satoshi and apologized saying goodbye and they promised they would meet up later. Midoriya ran to class feeling lighter and happier than he had in a while.

*****

Ash waved his new friend goodbye. He was glad that they talked. Izuku seemed really lonely and desperate for a friend. It was concerning. He kinda reminded him of Goh, but also really didn’t. Izuku was also similar to Max and Clement if he thought about it hard enough. Izuku really needed to believe in himself more. Well as his new friend, Ash declared that he will help him to do so. In any little way he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash used Basic Human Kindness  
> It was super effective  
> Izuku used doubt  
> No effect  
> Ash used Friendship  
> It was super effective  
> Izuku fainted
> 
> So, I feel like I should explain somethings. First off, Midoriya and Goh have the same Japanese voice actor, so I felt I should make mention of this. That and I kept imagining Midoriya shouting "Satoshi!" like Goh does and decided yes, this is what will happen.  
> I'm really hoping I kept them both in character. Ash tends to befriend people quickly, and Midoriya at this point needed someone who believed in him. He probably would be happy about the sudden friendship. Now if Ash tells Midoriya that of course, you could be a hero, Midoriya just might have an aneurysm and wonder how could this kid be so kind and believe in him.
> 
> Also, I didn't expect their conversation would last for so long, but they just started talking so I let them. I had planned to have a fight scene, but next time.  
> Now Ash has become an accidental therapist and wants help boost Midoriya's self-esteem. This may be a thing that will happen a few times. He may become an accidental therapist for others later.  
> As the Journey Continues...


	3. Unwanted Energy Cometh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes the well-known Sludge Villian attack. Now from a different perspective. Also, reporters are annoying.

Ash and his Pokémon wondered the city looking at the different sights and sounds. Gengar kept popping out behind buildings, shadows, and trashcans to startle random passersby laughing hysterically when he did. Some people laughed along, others… didn’t. Sceptile and Greninja had struck up a conversation together, learning about each other’s crazy adventures. Sceptile was curious, if not a little jealous about the ‘bond phenomenon’ that the blue frog apparently shared with their beloved trainer. Charizard kept careful watch over everyone, making sure the others were in his sight while trying to look nonchalant. The kids, Lycanroc and Riolu, he paid more attention to because they kept wandering off to look at things that interested them or doing some slight roughhousing. Charizard knew Pikachu would look after Ash and would let him and the others know if there was any trouble. Dragonite stayed close to the boy as well and was trilling happily while looking at all the interesting new things.

Despite the… situation, it was a rather nice gathering. The Pokemon were getting to know each other, as they doted on Ash and Ash doted on them. It was like a fun family outing with some family members that you just met. At a point, they went through Ash’s backpack to grab some money for food. There was quite a bit, but it was hard to know if it would work here. Surprisingly, inside the backpack were two wrist bands, one was a bracelet/watch looking device that had a section of jewels and crystals to place in the center of it, the other kinda looked like a sweatband with some interesting patterns and with something extra on it. At the first wrist band, Lycanroc and Pikachu perked up. The others looked at the devices questioningly.

“Oh cool, my Z-Ring! And my Dynamax Band!” Ash exclaimed excitingly giving no further explanation to the others. Ash sighed, “The Dynamax band wouldn’t work here though.” 

All of the pokemon, felt a little lost at this revelation, with the exception of Pikachu, but they hoped these bands meant good things. 

*****

Luckily, the money worked here. Ash realized he needed to make sure to spend wisely because this was all they had for who knows how long. They didn’t think they could win any money in Gym battles or do a trainer battle for money. So, he and the others tried to set up a budget. Strangely, Gengar was the only one who knew how. He chalked it up to watching Professor Cerise set up the research lab, as well as other humans who tried to live in the building sort out their money. Also, boredom. He learned a lot of strange stuff while he was bored. His ex-trainer left him there for a long time. Charizard gave Gengar an appraising and understanding look, but neither talked about it further.

Once they had the money planned out they all got some food. There were a lot of mouths to feed, that all ate a lot of food, but they managed to get a good deal. Pikachu talked Ash into researching about where they were, even though both of them found that kinda thing to be extremely boring. Rotom phone helped them with their research, connecting to various networks, and hunting for the research they were looking for. They found out that superheroes were like famous celebrities and were governmentally employed, whatever that meant, and everyone cared about the rankings on who was the most popular hero. Ash didn’t know if that meant that the top hero was just the most liked or if that meant the top hero was the strongest. Maybe both? The guy in the picture looked strong. He had a weird name too, All Might, but it seemed like heroes here just had strange names.

He also found out that heroes were supposed to fight villains or bad guys who used their quirks for bad things. So, at least they did hero stuff and saved people. Looking at the listings though, confused Ash. He got bored and distracted a lot. They all played games.

Overall, it’s been a good day. 

BOOOM

AIIIIIEEEEHHHH!!!!!!

Loud explosions and screams were heard through the street. There was smoke coming from a part of the city. Ash didn’t even blink. His feet were moving before he even thought about it. It appears attacks were a regular occurrence here. He hoped the heroes could handle whatever it is, but he had to make sure. He had to make sure everyone was all right. His feet pounded on the pavement. Pikachu ran ahead of him, Greninja and Sceptile leaped off the sides of buildings, Charizard, Gengar, and Dragonite flew above him. Riolu and Lycanroc ran next to him. All wearing a look of determination. They charged forward.

From a distance, Ash saw fire everywhere. Nearby, a large green disgusting mass of slime was laughing, it looked like a large green Muk with teeth and evil intentions. Inside the evil Muk was a shock of blonde hair, a young face with panicking red eyes. The evil muk had a kid trapped inside its mass, it was trapping that kid, it was _suffocating_ that kid. That kid was going to die if no one did anything. Several heroes were just standing there! Doing nothing! Just saying something like they didn’t have the right quirk or something stupid like that. Only one guy was doing something and that was putting out the fire, but he wasn’t getting far. The kid inside the evil Muk was exploding everything. His eyes shone with angry unbridled fear and desperation.

Ash ran faster, he had to help. He felt a deep unwanted energy build inside him overflowing, he was too angry and concerned to control it.

Suddenly ahead of him from the crowd someone with recognizable green hair ran forward and threw his backpack at the Muk allowing the blonde to breathe. Ash felt proud of Izuku, he had done more than anyone else to help, but it wasn’t enough.

“Pikachu use thunderbolt! Sceptile use quick attack and grab Izuku! Charizard watch for pedestrians keeps them safe! Greninja use Water Pulse on the fire! Dragonite use hurricane on the fire too! Gengar use psychokinesis on the kid! Get him out of there! Riolu use Vacuum wave! Lycanroc use stone edge to trap it!” Ash shouted commands as he ran towards the kid past the crowd and heroes. He heard his heart pounding in his ears. The energy was buzzing inside him, overflowing. No one was going to die today if he could help it. The energy surged around him, the blue tendrils from the morning curled and danced around his arms. His brown eyes glowed blue, locking on the panicking boy’s red ones. 

His pokemon followed his commands as Sceptile grabbed Izuku from the line of fire. Gengar pulled the kid with the psychic power, but he was still stuck. Pikachu’s thunderbolt and Riolu’s vacuum wave made the evil Muk loosen his grip a bit allowing Genger to pull him further out. Lycanroc’s stone edge blocked the evil muk from a backward retreat. 

Ash surged forward allowing the energy around to be released. The blue wave flowed out of his hands. Warping around the victim warmly pushing away the sludge until it was flattened against the stone edge. Ash held it there. Focusing on it. Until the sludge dispersed, unconscious. He let out a deep breath relieved. Gengar put the blonde down gently. There was so much. He felt an overwhelming sense from everyone and everything. They were all glowing with different energies and emotions. It was blinding and disconcerting. Ash took deep breathes to calm himself, dulling the energies around him, a little. So much fear, excitement, amazement, confusion, and frustration. 

Greninja and Dragonite had completed putting out the fire. Charizard had gotten everyone away from the danger zone. Sceptile was holding Izuku safely. Izuku was sitting there bug-eyed with tears in his eyes, looking like he was processing everything. His energy was green and slightly diminished but bright. It was like a small fountain, though and it rippled. 

The blonde was having trouble breathing, clearly going into shock. His energy glowed orange and prickly, it was shaking. He had such a flurry of emotions that Ash couldn’t even begin to process them all. But the strongest he could tell was fear and relief, _I’m alive, I’m alive, can’t breathe, I’m alive, need to breathe, space there is space, not trapped, I can’t breathe, I’m alive._ He couldn’t think. Ash wanted to check on him and give him a hug. But, he knew the blonde wouldn’t appreciate it in the state he was in. He didn’t need to feel like he was being held down. The exploding boy was wheezing and coughing out some greenish-black gunk, and Gengar watched him concerned, unsure what to do. Everyone in the crowd, including the heroes, stood in silence.

The sounds of sirens were heard in the distance. Pikachu a calming beacon for Ash, leaped and settled himself upon Ash’s shoulder. Then the reporters showed up. There were so many. So many different energies. They hounded him, his pokemon, Izuku, and the blonde. Gengar tried to make sure they gave the blonde some space until doctors could arrive. They kept praising him for his quirk, which was just not the right thing to do (Ash wasn’t an expert, but knew this was not what to do to someone who was just attacked. He just wished he knew what the proper response was). Although, the blonde felt too unresponsive and dazed to care right now. 

The reporters asked Ash who he was who were these creatures, if he was going to someplace called UA, they complimented him for his ‘very cool quirk,’ and that he had an amazing future. Ash was getting a headache. Riolu had gripped Ash’s leg barking at them to leave his trainer alone or he will force palm them all in the face. Pikachu sat on his shoulder unamused. The most Ash told them was his name. 

He wasn’t the biggest fan of reporters in situations like this. Leagues and competitions, sure it made sense there, but after someone was attacked? No thank you. Who wants to talk about how they just barely survived or that they managed to save someone else from near-death _immediately_ after it happened? The only reason Ash could think of doing so would be to help prolong your or their survival, as a plan of attack or something.

Then, Ash heard the heroes reprimanding Izuku in the background, which was something he would not stand for. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” Ash whirled to the woodman whose energy felt stiff, but deep down worried and jealous? But he was also angry and being rude. Sceptile was standing next to Izuku glaring at the hero intensely causing the woodman to unintentionally flinch. “He was a big help! Something really bad could have happened and he stepped up, and you didn’t do anything!”

“Listen, kid, I know you feel like you’re being noble, and I’ll admit what you did was heroic. But you still used your quirk illegally and got in the way of our jobs. You may have done something, but all this kid did was throw a backpack and charge in recklessly without a plan, worsening the situation.” The woodman explained, unhelpfully, his energy unmoving and annoyed.

“That’s stupid! You can’t be serious! You just stood there! At least he did something! Sometimes acting recklessly is the only way to save someone! To make a difference! It’s better than doing nothing! Or even saying that you can’t do something without trying, or figuring out a solution! So, I say, he’s a hero!” Ash proudly announced. 

This of course led the reporters to surround him more asking him questions about the whole of society what he thinks about it. They felt greedy? and surprised, all of them wanted to use Ash for some story. Ash didn’t really care for that. They pressed on. Isn’t he concerned about backtalking a pro-hero? Which, no, no he was not, what was the big deal anyway? Why was everyone freaking out so much? Ash just gave a wave and motioned Charizard to him. Charizard eyed them with a look of angry fierceness that showed the lizard had been through some tough spots (understatement) and these people were nothing but annoying pests. The look itself made the reporters back off a little each filled with a little bit of fear.

The ambulance finally arrived and Greninja, Lycanroc, and Dragonite made sure the doctors could get through because it looked like the reporters and the growing crowd were going to block off the route, and the blonde need medical attention, preferably now. Ash thought Izuku should be looked at too, but the doctors mostly focused on the blonde. Once he was taken care of Ash brought out his pokeballs and had Greninja, Lycanroc, Sceptile, Riolu returned. He jumped on to the back of Charizard, had Dragonite pick up the stunned Izuku and they plus Gengar flew up to the sky out of sight of the reporters. Dragonite put Izuku down gently giving the greenette a once over, not seeing any injuries she nodded. 

Izuku stood shaky legged his energy bubbled, “W…wow… t…that… y..you were incredible! Your quirk I-I-I-I mean type, is amazing! You’re so strong. You are all so strong! And brave. You beat that villain so fast. Better than the pros did! And I… You... You…” He paused and looked down on the ground with tears in his eyes, he said so softly with a hint of hope and a small smile, “You called me… You said… You said I’m a hero.”

“Of course, you are!” Ash smiled with an arm around his shoulder like it wasn’t the one thing Izuku has wanted to hear his entire life. Ash had no idea what to think about that. He then switched before Izuku fully broke down in front of him, again, and said, “You know, you don’t have to change your wording about quirks to types. Quirk sounds good! Now stay safe… um, you know your way home from here, right?”

Izuku nodded, his emotions rolling out of him, he was still processing everything and had such a mix of them, happiness, exhilaration, sadness, confusion, fear, hope, and uncertainty. 

Ash was starting to feel the weight of everything and the exhaustion of the use of his Aura. He needed some quiet. He normally liked the chaos of people and noise and keeping in motion, but right now with everything, he needed a moment to think. Alola taught him that it was okay to take a break, that it was healthy. Plus now he was feeling everyone’s emotions and it was a lot. He didn’t know how or why but he was. It was, weird. At this point, Ash kinda wished he learned more about Aura. 

Pikachu looked at him concerned, Ash could feel his friend’s worry. He has always felt some of his pokemon’s emotions, but now it has been intensified. He can feel Charizard silently raging about the reporters, Dragonite, wanting everyone to be happy, but feeling upset in the shift of events. Gengar was the calmest of his pokemon right now, but even then he felt Gengar bristle. However, they all felt familiar, safe, and comforting to Ash. 

“I’m glad you are alright,” Ash smiled at Izuku, concerned, but wanting to find some space. “I’ll be back to check on you if that’s okay?” 

“Wait! Where are you going?” Izuku looked confusedly at Ash. Ash saw his energy warp.

“I have no idea.” Ash shrugged, “I need to do some training, it’s the best way to figure stuff out you know?” 

Ash could feel that no, Izuku did not know. But, he hoped his new friend would understand anyway.

“Um, okay, so see you later?” Izuku wrung his hand together with uncertainty and loss. Ash could feel that his new friend wanted to talk to him more but was full of self-doubt. Ash wanted to be there for Izuku, but the headache and drain from the attack were wearing on him. 

“Of course, I just need to clear my head,” Ash felt Izuku’s confusion, quick answers weren’t going to cut it or make Izuku feel better. “I haven’t used… um… You know when the Mu… The villain was like, Arrrgh! And I went Ahhh then Fwoosh and Ka-Pow?” Izuku’s confusion deepened. “Well, I never used the Fwoosh and Ka-Pow in that way before so now I’m just feeling ehhh. It was a lot.” Nothing helped, why was he so terrible at explaining things like this. Now Izuku was feeling worried and concerned. 

“How about I see if I can find you in an hour? Make sure you’re good? We can talk if you want to.” Ash smiled and he felt Izuku’s relief and hope wash over him. This ‘feeling other people's emotions’ thing really was beginning to feel like an invasion of privacy. How do you make it stop?

They waved goodbye and Ash took off on Charizard’s back. Gengar and Dragonite close behind. He enjoyed the exhilaration of flying, letting some whoops. Once they were high enough the only energies he felt were his pokemon. Helping Ash to feel content. 

He sat on Charizard and took some deep breathes. He had an hour he could do this. He wanted to do some battle training, but he promised an hour and he would definitely lose track of time. He lay down on Charizard’s strong and steady back. Feeling the rhythm of the wingbeats and his old friends breathing.

“Pika?… Pi... Pikachu.” ‘ _Are you alright?... After everything… You’ve stayed away from Aura and you look drained_.’ Pikachu nudged Ash’s cheek curling up by his neck. 

“I don’t know buddy. It’s just… It’s more than I thought it would be.” Ash mused, “I never _felt_ that much before. I never wanted to use Aura, it never seemed like I needed it. But now I don’t have a choice. I… I don’t want a repeat… of… well you know.”

Charizard let out a roar. ‘ _No matter what kid we’re with you! You can rely on us. Don’t try to carry the whole world on your shoulders. You can do this. You’re the strongest human I know._ ’

Dragonite swooped and trilled, ‘ _I don’t know much about anything about Aura, but we’ll help train you. Like how you help all of us. You want to help everyone, Ash. Remember you taught me how to use Dragon Dance and fly on my own. From what I hear you’ve done so much. Even things people think were impossible. I know you can do this._ ’ 

Gengar flew close, ‘ _You can do this bud, if you can help me trust humans again, you can definitely do this_.’ 

Ash smiled as they landed on a rooftop. Ash released the other pokemon, they all huddled together in a group hug, the others heard what was said through the pokeballs, they would always be there for him.

_Be calm, focus_

A feeling of calm washed over him. He relaxed and he felt the energy join with him and lessened. The energy of his pokemon became less blinding, now they were like quiet whispers, a small flicker of light. Earlier it was like a roaring flame and now it was a candle. 

Ash felt relief. 

He looked towards the city determined. He had a lot of training to do.

He won’t give up. He will master this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was something. It kinda went a little everywhere didn't it. *laughs awkwardly* I tell you trying to write energy emotion immediately after an action scene is tricky. I just hope it didn't ruin the pace. And keep Ash is still in character.  
> It feels like a mess but was still fun to write.  
> Oh boy Aura.  
> Ash has kinda just ignored it and I can think of only three incidences where obviously Ash uses it and only one time intentionally. Now that it is uncontrollable he really got his work cut out for him (and me).
> 
> Izuku doesn't have an aneurysm, mostly because of certain events that have happened literally a minute before. But he gets close. Adrenaline is the only thing keeping him stable at this moment. 
> 
> Also, Bakugou makes an appearance...  
> and he doesn't yell once. It's strange.
> 
> Anywho, next up All might and training! and probably more talking...  
> As the Journey Continues...


	4. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST. Local boy is confused by a child wanting to battle. Hero talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - feelings of uselessness, and weakness, as well as thoughts from when being attacked and suffocating. Also censored cursing.

The hour was good for Ash. After the group hug, he had a small training battle with Riolu and Lycanroc (only because they had the most energy and needed to burn it off, also Ash didn’t want to damage the building they were on), Pikachu was keeping time as the others cheered.

The two showed to be a good match for each other. Ash made sure not to use Stone Edge or vacuum wave. Both were extremely excited and pumped as the older pokemon watched amused and gave them pointers from the sidelines. Lycanroc led with Accelerock, which Riolu barely dodged, then Riolu attacked with a Double Team that Lyconroc disrupted with Rock Throw (the others made sure the rocks didn’t damage anything around them). Riolu ran forward with a Force Palm at the ready, that Lycanroc took and returned with a Counter, pushing the blue pup back a few feet, but Riolu was still standing strong. Ash was getting deep into the excitement of battle, putting all of his attention on it, that he nearly jumped when Pikachu called the time. 

Now he had to go find a green-haired Izuku as he promised. Ash always wanted to do his best to keep his promises. All of his pokemon wanted to stay out but getting off of the building and searching would need flying. So, the non-flyers agreed to be returned (except Pikachu of course). 

Charizard claimed that Ash was going to ride on him because he was the fastest, (and he missed spending time and adventures like this with his trainer), and Dragonite and Gengar reluctantly agreed. So, Ash once again leaped confidently on Charizard’s back. The group took off.

It was then Ash realized he didn’t have a plan on how to find Izuku. Which was not good. They went to the spot they left him. Hopefully, Izuku didn’t wander far. They looked around the various alleys and roads, people on the sidewalks gasped and pointed at them, but there weren’t that many people (also their unique energies were now less visible and easier to tune out, Ash happily observed). Gengar emerged from a shadow pointing out that he saw the freckled green hair boy walking down a street corner with a backpack now on his back (he must have gone to get it while waiting for Ash). Ash decided that maybe he should walk up to his new friend, instead of coming down at him via powerful fire lizard. He had no idea how Izuku would react to that. Ash didn’t want to make him cry, again. The greenette was almost as bad as Sobble.

So, he jumped off of Charizard who let out a huff. The Pokemon still flying above his head. His feet hit the ground with practiced precision, Pikachu following his movements like they were one and the same. Gengar went to settle inside Ash’s shadow. They headed forward when a loud… feeling thing? caught Ash’s attention. He turned his head and saw a familiar figure. The blonde from earlier was stomping in the opposite direction of Izuku, his shoulders hunched, hands in pockets, and his eyes were narrowed deep in thought. His face in a deep scowl. Even though Ash’s perspective of the new energies from people lessened, this guy’s was loud. It was less visible and prickly still but just felt… loud. It was the only way Ash could explain it. 

The blonde noticed Ash and froze. His eyes widened slightly. His energy stuttered. Surprise, Uncertainty, gratitude, a sense of inferiority, backed up with a very strong desire of proving himself, and paranoia. “What do you want!? You following me or somethin’!?”

“Um, no…” Ash looked at him surprised and tilted his head. The blonde’s energy was so loud. It bristled and spiked everywhere. Ash didn’t want to intrude on the blonde’s emotions, but he couldn’t seem to block it out, “I don’t want anything. And why would I be following you? I was going in this direction to meet up with a friend.”

“Look, squirt! Just so you know I could have handled myself! I didn’t need your @#%#$#* help! I don’t owe you anything!” His face scowled deeper, and he was shouting angry, but he didn’t feel as angry as he was portraying. Weirdly enough, he felt afraid of being seen as less than. Why should he care about that? Everyone gets in trouble from time to time. Heck Ash has seen some of the most powerful Pokemon need help. Besides, Ash himself wouldn’t even be here, alive, if it wasn’t for his friends: people and Pokemon alike. The blonde must be lonely.

“Why would you owe me anything?” Ash looked at him quizzically. “Also, I have a name.”

“Tch. I. Don’t. Care.” The blonde scoffed, but his energy buzzed, putting up strong prickly walls, protecting himself with his anger. Like he needed it as a shield. He wanted to get out of this conversation. Charizard growled overhead and Ash sent the lizard a warning look. The blonde put his hand out and little mini-explosions went off inside his palm. Ash thought it looked really cool, “Now stay out of my way Squirt! Or I’ll %#@$*&% kill you!” (He had no intention to kill Ash, Ash didn’t even need to feel his energy, he could see it in his eyes. Ash has enough experience with people who want to kill him to recognize it.)

Charizard landed next to Ash. Completely unaware of what Ash knew the blonde felt. Charizard was getting ready to defend his trainer, getting in a battle stance. Ash saw Gengar’s eyes glow red in Ash’s shadow. Dragonite landed next to him, locking in a battle stance as well. Pikachu tensed, ready to jump. Ash kept his body relaxed. He did a small hand gesture to tell them to calm down. He could feel the blonde’s energy bristle, preparing for a fight, with the need to prove himself heighten, with a small hint of fear and anticipation. However, the blonde was still recovering. Ash knew a day ago that he would’ve been arguing back. 

“But, I’m not in your way…” Ash paused trying to think of what to say next. The blonde’s spikey energy was so aggravated, Ash wanted to help soothe it, he didn’t like seeing people in pain even emotional pain. But, again he could tell that the blonde would definitely not appreciate it. He knew that he wouldn’t, “You know, I think you did awesome! I’ve seen people just give up, and stop fighting, but you fought the whole time! You were like boom, Ka-bloosh. I just aided you a little.”

“ARE YOU MOCKING ME!? WE BOTH KNOW I COULDN’T DO &%#$! … I couldn’t do %&#$...” The red-eyed boy clenched his hands in fists, he was filled with angry, fearful, helpless, frustration, that screamed at Ash. He focused the fearful anger outwards trying to show off confidence, his face morphed into an angry predatory smile, “I’m stronger than you. I know I am! Let’s prove it! COME ON SQUIRT! FIGHT ME!”

“You mean like a battle!” Ash smiled brightly and excitedly. That could help the angry boy. A battle always helped Ash relieve his stress. It made everything feel better. It was the best feeling in the world. Ash didn’t even know that they had battles here. He didn’t see anyone with pokemon, except for few people with four-legged ones that they held on leashes. So an actual battle would be awesome!

The red-eyed boy was confused about Ash’s sudden elation and excitement. He was… not expecting this response. His fist unclenched in his confusion, “What?”

“Do you want to have a battle with me? Because that would be awesome! A battle always is the best way to get to know someone!” Ash pumped his fist in the air, becoming happier by the minute. The blonde was utterly perplexed. “Maybe we could become friends afterward? I’ve made a lot of friends after having a battle with them.”

“What?” The blonde tilted his head, he had no idea how to feel or respond to what Ash said. 

“Didn’t you ask for a battle? You said ‘fight me’ so…” Ash tried to help. Now Ash really wanted a pokemon battle.

“What?” He stood there for a moment still processing. Ash could feel this is not the kind of response he was used to, “You  _ want  _ to fight me?”

“Do you not want to battle?” Ash looked at the blonde trying to figure out why he was so confused. Then he remembered why he was in the location in the first place, and he looked around, Izuku was nowhere to be seen. “Aw man, I almost forgot! Can we have a battle later? I made a promise that I would meet up with a friend and I have to go!”

He went past the blonde and started running in the direction that Izuku was heading the last time he saw him, He called to his pokemon to follow him, “Come on guys he can’t be far!” Ash waved at the blonde boy who stood there dumbfounded, “Bye! Let’s have a battle the next time we meet! Okay?”

And he was off.

*****

Bakugou stared at the kid as he ran off. What the &%$# just happened? Who the hell even is the squirt? How was so… positive and… not even the slightest bit scared of him? The kid didn’t even seem the slightest bit threatened! And now… apparently… the squirt wants to ‘battle’ him? Not even in a “No I’m stronger than you, your nothing but a weak failure that couldn’t even defend yourself from a stupid &^% weak villain! So I’ll make you take that back! You ungrateful piece of %$#@!” kind of ‘battle,’ but a ‘battle’ to… what? Understand each other? WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!?! The creatures behind the kid looked like they hated him. Wanted to tear him apart. But not the squirt.

What even is this kid?

Bakugou will admit, only to himself, he didn’t really remember that much in the last hour. He remembered… the worse parts.  _ (%$#@! ^%$@! ^#@$! Can’t breathe! I’m going to die! I’m going to die! I can’t breathe! I’m going to die here! I’m going die from this stupid #$%@&%$ villain! I can’t breathe! I don’t want to die! PLEASE! I DON’T WANT TO DIE! I’ve got so much I want to do! Someone! %$#@! Can’t breathe! Why isn’t anyone here! I NEED to BREATHE! Am I getting what I deserve!? Is this what I get for being a %#*hole!? I don’t want to die! Please! Help Me! Can’t breathe! Are they all going to just watch me Die! I’m dying! Can’t breathe! I’m such a weak pathetic… _ ) He shook his head from these thoughts. It would do him %$#@^$@ nothing if he dwelled. 

Of course, he remembers Deku being there, doing something stupid, but the stupid nerd bought him some air. Then he remembers seeing… the Squirt, the kid’s brown determined eyes glowed blue and he released a glowing powerful wave. The wave felt so calming and warm, like a soft blanket. It washed over him and pushed the &%$#@#$ disgusting slime away. At that moment he felt safe and relieved. He was alive. God, he was alive!

Then the next thing he knew there were doctors taking care of him and neither the Squirt nor Deku were to be seen. He found Deku quite easily, the stupid nerd went to grab his backpack so he went to give the nerd his thanks, the best way he knew how. Of course, this didn’t make him hate the nerd any less. He absolutely hated how the ^%$#@#$ nerd had more of a reason to look down on him now.

The Squirt was a new variable that Bakugou had no idea how to deal with. He thought that it would be likely that he never saw the Squirt again. And then like magic, there he was. Bakugou wanted to hate him. How he handled the villain when Bakugou couldn’t. He had to be stronger than the squirt. He didn’t know what  ~~ the old hag ~~ he would do if he wasn’t. But he was still feeling that warmth from the kid’s power. It was the best feeling he ever had ~~ , and the safest and most cared for he has ever felt ~~ . Then the kid, even after he threatened him, never wavered. He didn’t show any fear or hate, unlike everyone else (Everyone should fear him, and respect him that’s what being strongest means ~~. At least that’s what he was taught ~~ ). He didn’t even cower of stammer as Deku would. He stood strong and sure, but he was still being so damn kind. Why? It had to be a trick. The squirt had to think he was weak. A disgrace. 

He expected the kid to give him that annoying look of pity. But he didn’t he just smiled brightly, like everything was all great. ~~How could the kid do that? Why did it feel... so relieving?~~ Then the squirt complimented him on his failed escape attempts. Why? The kid had to be mocking him. There was no other reason. But then… The kid actually wanted to fight him? He was happy about it!? Like that would be the actual &^%$#&^ best thing in the world!?  ~~ Like Bakugou was worthy enough of an opponent to fight? ~~ If the kid wanted a fight, he would give it to him. Gladly. 

Another thing Bakugou didn’t get was how confused the squirt looked when he tried to tell him he didn’t owe the kid anything ~~. Like the kid didn’t just save his life. Like how he wouldn’t be standing here able to yell and threaten him, being the complete %^$hole he was if the squirt just didn’t do anything. Like how he owed him his  ~~ _~~ life ~~ _ . The kid looked like this was normal, like he did this kinda thing every day. Like he actually just wanted to help a complete stranger, for nothing. Did… people actually do that? Was that an actual thing?  ~~ As if Bakugou didn’t feel like a jerk enough already ~~ . 

Yeah, Bakugou didn’t understand the Squirt. AT ALL.

*****

Ash had found Izuku rather quickly in a more urban area. He saw him several blocks away but could tell he would be able to easily catch up. Then he saw a rather large man with hair like Pikachu’s ears minus the black parts jump in front of Izuku, “I AM HERE!”

“All Might!? What are you doing here!?” Izuka happily and surprisingly shrieked.

“I HAVE COME TO TALK TO YOU YOUNG MIDORIYA!” The really large man proclaimed, “FOR I AM ALL MIGH…” Then he spontaneously… deflated? Spewing red stuff from his mouth and steam surrounded him. He became extremely skinny and shorter. Like a skeleton, kinda. Even his hair was deflated. Izuku screamed. Ash froze uncertainly, what was going on? Pikachu kindly pointed out that the man was All Might the supposed number one hero that they saw on the chart thingy. Huh.

“Young man, I have come to apologize to you. Also to discuss your question from earlier.” The now skinny hero was feeling extreme guilt and uselessness. His energy was bright and strong but scarred. He has seen a lot and has lost a lot. He seemed tired. “You told me about your life, I heard what you’ve gone through and I saw you run into that fight before anyone else did. And I just stood there like a worthless bystander waiting in the crowd.” 

“Oh! No! It was my fault, if I didn’t distract you and got in the way of your hard work he wouldn’t even have been there. I wasted your time. And your energy,” Izuku said feeling guilty.

“You didn’t let me finish. You told me you didn’t have a power, so when I saw this timid, quirkless boy try to save a life, it inspired me too. I was going to act, but someone else acted quicker,” He looked at Izuku, “There are stories about many heroes, how they became great. They all have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think. Almost on their own.”

Izuku was feeling overwhelmed he had tears beginning to overflow. He clutched his chest and fell to the ground. Ash watched, the skinny All Might described heroes in such a way that… sounded like what a hero should be and… kinda like him. Ash looked at the ground. He was sure this scene was supposed to be private. 

Besides, heroes are supposed to save everyone right? Ash hasn’t been able to. He never really thought of himself as a hero, just someone who wanted to help. But with that description… No, Ash wanted to be a Pokemon Master, he wanted to help people and pokemon everywhere. Become the strongest trainer. Keep everyone safe. But, he didn’t want to be labeled a hero. Too many have gotten hurt or died because he couldn’t get there in time. Or they sacrificed themselves for others (or him), and they didn’t come back. He knew he couldn’t save everyone, how could he be called a hero? He looked at Izuku and the raw emotion, the pure hope radiating from him, Ash smiled. Izuku definitely would be able to be one, though. He had the spirit for it. 

“And today this happened to you.” Small All Might reached out his hand, “Young Man, you too can become a hero.”

With that Izuku was fully breaking down. Crying his heart out, like all of his dreams were being realized. Ash ran up to the two of them. He knelt down to calm down the crying boy, by patting his back. The small All Might was shocked. “You! You were the one to save that young man! You did it so well. Faster than I could even begin to act... How long have you been standing here?”

“Uh. Thanks, I guess…” Ash looked up at him. His Pokemon stood next to him, “And I kinda saw the whole thing.” He gave a sheepish smile.

“What!” Skinny might coughed up the blood again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy!  
> The backlash I got from changing perspectives from Ash to Bakugou to Ash was crazy. I can only hope I was able to transition properly, keeping them both in character. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Mitzuki's Grade A+ Parenting is touched upon. and so is Grumpy explodoboy's self-esteem issues.
> 
> Okay, so, I don't curse. It's not me. I don't want to curse. Thus the censoring was brought forth. Also, I found smashing random symbols was kinda fun.
> 
> Ash, my child, you are already a hero. You've saved the world so many times.  
> I've made the realization that Ash never calls himself a hero, in the later series he tends to brush it off. So, I came up with angst.
> 
> Also trying to write eight different pokemon and what they are doing, while giving them personality is tricky especially when everyone wants to talk so much.


	5. One For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All might tells a pair of young men about his interesting quirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you! All of you! I've gotten so many kudos, bookmarks, hits, and fun, positive, and great comments. I honestly wasn't expecting so many people to be interested and like my story, so thank you. I love reading what you all have written, it really makes my heart happy. 
> 
> So, I've been planning out where I want this story to go, and I've come up with some hopefully fun, and exciting stuff. Also, I've thought that for fun ideas, what-if, shenanigans, hijinks, and other such scenarios that don't fit cohesively with the story I might start making one-shots/drabbles on a separate work and make it a collection. If you have an idea that you think might be fun, you can comment on it and I might be inspired to write it.
> 
> As this story has just barely started I may want to get further into it before starting the one-shots and drabbles, but it's just something that I've been thinking about and you can look forward to.
> 
> Now without further to do. On to the story.

Three people were gathered in the middle of the street. A tall skinny man, with sunken eyes and wild blonde hair, stood in front of two young men. One in a red hat was patting the back of the other with a worried smile. The kid on the ground was crying, caught in the moment, memories, fear, hopes, and dreams were reeling throughout his head. Three creatures surrounded the two young men. Watching concerned. The smaller boy, with the red hat’s shadow, had a small tremor. 

  
Toshinori wasn’t sure what he was getting into. He believed that he discovered his successor with young Midoriya. The other boy… Young Ash Ketchum… he believed that’s what the young man told the reporters his name was… had some serious potential as well, perhaps more. However, it was clear that young Ketchum had a strong quirk and was well on his way to being an excellent pro on his own. It was truly impressive how he acted, his quick strategy and precision were faster than several pros that All Might has seen. Jumping into action, with pure determination on his face. It was the look of a true hero. 

  
Young Midoriya was quirkless, but he ran forward first, knowing the danger, and coming up with a plan of attack. But, still, his face showed uncertainty, with a burning desire to help. He would benefit more by becoming his successor. Toshinori could tell that he would need to help train him, cultivate and build up his potential, and with that, would be able to become a great hero. Being quirkless, young Midoriya’s dream would be nearly impossible, but with One For All, All Might would give him a fighting chance.   
Toshinori saw himself in both of them. So, he decided to help guide both of these young men, to be the next great heroes. 

First, he had to tell them about One For All. He really wished he didn’t have to burden these young men with this knowledge. Young Ketchum, looked especially too young to be caught up in this. But, something in that young man’s eye… it made All Might feel that the kid has been through more than someone his age should have. To be his successor, young Midoriya, would need to know what he was getting into. He could still decline, but Toshinori didn’t think he would. They both had strong spirits. They could handle this.

“You, are the one who is worthy to inherit my power,” All Might pointed at young Midoriya. Young Ketchum looked at Toshinori consideringly, not surprised, or confused like All Might was expecting.   
Midoriya looked up at him and tilted his head looking like a deer in headlights, “Huh? In…inherit…Your Power!?” 

“That expression is hilarious kid.” All Might looked at him amusedly, “It’s just a suggestion, for now. So, Listen Up, Boy! Because starting now your true test is just beginning!”

He felt the excitement of releasing this information, his heart pounding in his chest, confidence exuded out, “It’s a simple matter of making sure you work your hardest to handle my power!” he wiped some blood from his mouth. At young Midoriya’s continued confusion he continued to explain, “I’m talking about my ‘quirk’ kid. You know how the media doesn’t know what my ‘quirk’ really is. They think that it is some kind of ‘strength enhancer’ quirk. Whenever I’m asked about it, I tend to dodge any question with some kind of zinger or a funny joke. I do this because it would be terrible for people to learn the truth, that their almighty ‘Symbol of Peace,’ is not, in fact, a ‘natural born hero.’

“My Quirk is a Power, not unlike a Sacred Torch of Legends.” All Might’s arms extended as he was caught up in the explanation, showing the kid the honor that was being bestowed upon him, “It gets passed down from one bearer to the next. Getting stronger with each person!”  
Young Midoriya looked on still in a state of utter bewilderment, “Huh!?! It’s a quirk you can… Inherit?!?”

“So, you are going to give it to Izuku? So, he can be the next person to make it stronger?” Young Ketchum asked inquisitively, and excitedly, but not confused. Toshinori looked at the boy, he understood what was happening. He seemed to have accepted it quicker than other people who have been told this similar spiel, including himself. He either had an incredible poker face or was not easily surprised. 

“But that’s… that’s…! I-mean-there-has-been-a-lot-of-debate-about-your-quirk-and-no-one-knows-what-it-really-is. It-has-been-considered-one-of-the-world’s-greatest-mysteries. But,-well- I-don’t-understand-how-a-quirk-can-be-inherited.-I’ve-never-heard-about-anything-like-it-before.-It’s-never-been-mentioned-or-debated-about-anywhere.” Young Midoriya started to mumble listing various reasons as to why it was impossible or never heard of. Toshinori looked at the boy seeing how his first response was denial and wanted to make sure that the young man understood he was being truthful.

He interrupted Young Midoriya’s rambling, “Nonsense!” This shocked the boy out of his stupor. All might continues, “I may hide a lot of things but I don’t lie!”

  
Strangely when he said that a look of kinship? Filled Young Ketchum’s eyes. It was like the boy felt the same way. Toshinori will try to figure that out later. “The power to transfer power… That is the quirk I inherited. It is called ‘One For All.’”

  
Young Midoriya looked at Toshinori with an expression of pure wonder and awe, “One…For…All.”

  
“That’s right! One person cultivates the power, then they give it to another who cultivates it who passes it on to the next. The power grows stronger with each person it is passed on to. The power grows and gets strengthened by those who charge forward to cries of those who need help, with courageous hearts.” All Might looks at the young men standing before him, both now looking amazed. Young Midoriya seems taken aback, while Young Ketchum looks excited as if this was the coolest thing he has heard. 

“Why are you… Why are you giving me something…so great?” Young Midoriya looked up at Toshinori, Young Ketchum’s hand was on his shoulder, with stars in his eyes.

“I’ve been looking for a successor.” Toshinori answered blatantly, “And I thought, it would be alright for you to inherit it.”

“But… But… Why me? Why not Ketch…Satoshi?” Izuku looked down and Young Ketchum looked thoroughly confused at this. One For All, he understood perfectly, Young Midoriya doubting himself he did not. Or was it Young Midoriya thinking Young Ketchum was more worthy that confused him. Either way, this kid was strange.

“What!? Izuku, you are perfect for this!” Young Ketchum looked at his friend. “You’re so brave. And smart. And I know you’ll work hard! You’ll do great! Don’t you agree Mr. All Might!”

Toshinori smiled at the boy’s energy, positivity, and belief for his friend. The two must be close. “Of course, Young Ketchum!” He looked Young Midoriya directly in the eyes, “You, young man, a quirkless hero fanboy, ran into danger before anyone else, you acted truly heroically, more so than any of the pros or bystanders there.”  
Young Midoriya’s eyes began to water, he looked at the ground. Toshinori still wanted to let the boy know he still had a choice, “Never mind! Well, it’s still up to you, though. What’ll you do?”

He saw young Midoriya clench his fist, tears peaking out from his eyes again. Young Ketchum looked at him imploringly, seeing what he would choose. The boy wiped his eyes standing up. He looked at Toshinori with a look of pure determination, “I’ll do it!”

All Might felt proud, he knew he had chosen well, “An immediate reply. That’s what I thought you would say.”

Young Ketchum and his creatures jumped and cheered with various displays of excitement. “You’ll be a great hero Izuku! I know it!”

  
The smaller boy gave Young Midoriya a congratulatory hug, surprising the taller boy. Young Midoriya rubbed the back of his head, “Really?”

  
“Yeah!” Young Ketchum thrust his fist into the air, “I know we just met this morning, but this is something I can definitely tell.”  
All might went bug-eyed, they… just met… this morning? He let out a chuckle. Man, these young men, how many more times will they surprise him. Guess he’ll just have to wait and see. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toshinori is going to have his hands full with these two. 
> 
> For this scene, I watch the subbed and dubbed anime as well as the manga and chose random bits of dialogue, and added my own, especially to add Ash into that scene. 
> 
> As I started to write, it just kinda went to be in All Might's perspective. There is a lot of the use of the word young.
> 
> Next up, Ash wonders if there are any gyms, Izuku has questions
> 
> As the Journey continues...


	6. I Have Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is curious about Ash's quirk.

Night was falling, giving the buildings and the streets an orangish color. Ash walked with Izuku to the other boy’s house. The sidewalk was mostly clear of other people. A quiet breeze blew past, rustling the leaves on the fenced trees and bushes. The green-haired boy was buzzing with so many different emotions that Ash couldn’t even attempt to decipher them. Which was fine, Ash didn’t really enjoy his newfound ability. He was simply happy about how excited his friend was about his new situation.

One For All seemed awesome! The best way Ash could describe it is like when someone is a guardian of a legendary and they train someone else to be guardian, and each guardian helps the legendary to be stronger. Or like how, the guardians of the legendries tended to have an ability like the legendary that passed down through their family. But this is not with a legendary, instead with a special power. Which was so cool! Izuku was going to do amazing!

Before skinny All Might left with some parting words, he explained they were both going to begin training in two days, early in the morning at a place called Dagobah Beach. All Might didn’t explain why he wanted to train  _ both  _ of them. He wants Izuku to be his successor, so he should get all of All Might’s attention for training. It didn’t make any sense. But, just because Ash doesn’t understand why, doesn’t mean he isn’t extremely excited about the prospect. He loves to train. He loves to find new and inventive ways that work best for each of his pokemon. To get stronger. And now he gets to train as if  _ he _ was a pokemon. The idea of it just thrilled him to his core. Pikachu was buzzing at the new incoming adventure, letting out little sparks that bounce off of Ash’s skin in a comforting wave a static that Ash was quite used to by now.

Izuku didn’t talk much as they walked which was fine. The silence and his emotions were encompassing on their own. He was literally trembling with excitement and if he did talk, Ash wasn’t sure he would be able to keep up. Once they got to the apartment building, they stopped. Izuku took some calming breaths and then everything he was keeping in poured out at a rapid pace. Ash couldn’t understand most of what the other was saying, he caught bits like how all of this was unbelievable. All might chose  _ him _ . And Ash’s ‘quirk’ is amazing, he took down the villain so quickly. At least that’s what he thinks the talkative boy said, it was a lot and Ash was losing focus. He looked at his pokemon inquisitively. Pikachu tilted his head at the freckled boy with the same amount of confusion. Charizard let out a huff, and Gengar looked at Ash through his shadow in a noncommittal manner.

Pikachu, Dragonite, and Charizard have been quiet ever since they caught up to Izuku, and Gengar stayed in Ash’s shadow. They all shared various states of amazement and excitement during All Might’s explanation, but decided to mostly watch instead of contributing. The others were still in their Pokeballs, probably listening. Ash was planning on releasing them soon. 

As soon as the greenette finished his exuberant monologue he looked at Ash expectantly. “So, uh… Is… is… that okay with you?”

“What?” Ash looked at him with a blank face. 

Izuku took a step back feeling ashamed, his face flushed, “Nev…Nevermind… Sorry! I never had someone… a friend … who… believed in me before… and…I don’t want to impose, so if you don’t want to… that’s okay. Just…just forget I said anything.”

“You’re not imposing,” Ash gave him a big reassuring grin, “I just don’t know what you said. You talked so fast. And I couldn’t keep up. So… could you… ask whatever it was you asked?”

“Oh!” Izuku rubbed the back of his neck, his green eyes avoiding Ash’s brown ones, “Sorry, about that. Sometimes my brain thinks of things and it comes out my mouth and I don’t think about it. It’s a problem I have. I know it’s annoying.” Izuku looked at the ground still feeling ashamed and now embarrassed.

“You don’t have to apologize!” Ash walked up and put an arm around the greenette’s shoulder, he had to reach up a bit, but he did it and he and Pikachu looked at him with a look of sincerity, “It’s so cool you can think of so many things so fast. Besides, it’s not annoying. I just… whenever I get a lot of information my head goes buzzt, and I can’t keep up.” 

“Oh…” Izuku paused, his energy warbled, he was considering something. Dragonite saw the drop in mood and she went to give both boys a large encompassing hug. She wrapped her strong arms around them like a safety blanket. She happily let out a trill of reassurance. Izuku startled, feezing up. He wasn’t expecting the friendly contact. After a little bit in the warm hug, Izuku relaxed, giving a little smile.

“So, what is your question?” Ash asked looking at the other boy while in the arms of the dragon. Izuku felt impressed at how easily Ash was able to understand and comfort him, as well as how unfazed the other boy was with all of this.

“Um… okay…So I was wondering… if it’s alright with you… if you can tell me about your quirk?” Izuku asked starting to feel more confident again, “See I haven’t really seen an energy-based quirk like yours before! It was so strong and you handled it so well. Can you control how it moves? How much energy can you output? And are your friends, like Pikachu, a part of it? Because you made several of them disappear and I’m not sure how you did it. Do you have something that is like two different quirks? Because I’ve heard of a few rare cases where a person gets both of their parent’s quirks, but only if they are compatible. Is your quirk like that?

“Your friends all seem to be individuals, do you somehow summon them from somewhere, to aid you? What can they do? They all must have a unique quirk as well, right? You said Pikachu has an electric-based quirk, and that one, the dragon, looks like it might have a fire-based quirk. So, what about the others?” Izuku was smiling his energy glowed with curiosity.

Ash and Pikachu blinked confusedly at Izuku, “I don’t know much about Aur… my ‘quirk.’” He tilted his head smiling at Izuku, “I’ll try my best to answer, though. But, maybe we can start with one question at a time?”

Dragonite let the two boys down so they could talk comfortably. Izuku adjusted himself and brought out his notebook, which now looked burnt (Ash didn’t remember it being burnt, maybe it was caught in the fire surrounding the evil muk villain). Izuku asked tentatively, his eyes avoiding Ash, “Um, well maybe we can start off with how you made your friends disappear and how you can you bring them back? Because you have to be able to bring them back, right?”

“Oh! Do you not know what a Pokeball is?” Ash looked at his eyes wide with realization, his mouth agape.

“A what?” Izuku wrote _ Pokeball _ down.

“Here I’ll show you!” Ash grabbed all of his Pokeballs and resized them throwing them in the air, “Hey everybody! Come on out!”

In a flash of light, all of Ash’s pokemon came out standing confidently relaxed. Izuku’s eyes widened and he quickly wrote some notes down. As Ash picked up the now-empty Pokeballs to put away, Izuku looked on eagerly, “Can I look at one?”

“Sure!” Ash smiled as his pokemon gave him greetings and looked around the new environment. Sceptile fiddled with the stick in his mouth. Greninja sat in a crouched position. Riolu began to punch the air, staying only an arm’s reach away from Ash. Lycanroc was smelling the ground and other things that interested him. Charizard watched the others with his arms crossed. Dragonite was smiling at the two boys. Gengar at this point had fallen asleep in Ash’s shadow.

Izuku picked up Greninja’s Pokeball and looked at it critically. He wrote some notes down as Ash showed him how to resize it. Izuku flipped it around in his hand. Looking at anything that could tell him how it worked. Examining it, Izuku accidentally pushed the button that pulled Greninja back into the ball, shocking him enough that he almost dropped it. Ash helped him release Greninja, causing the other boy to do another flurry of notes.

“So,  _ anyone _ can use these?” Izuku looked at Ash and Greninja, while still holding Greninja’s Pokeball with bewildered amazement.

“Well… kinda, I guess.” Ash shrugged, “But because they are my Pokeballs, other people generally don’t. And I don’t usually let others use them unless they have to, and I trust them, or… I guess… showing what they do.”

“Hmm.” Izuku wrote something down, tapping his pencil to his chin, “Can they hold more than one of your friends?” Izuku asked still puzzling out the device, “And how can it hold them?”

“Firstly no, a Pokeball can only hold one pokemon. See this one is Greninja’s and Greninja’s only.” Ash explained Greninja let out an explanatory ‘Ninja’ as well Joining in on the explanation. “And I have no idea how it works, I just use them.”

“How can you not know how they work? Aren’t they a part of your quirk?” Izuku looked incredulously at him between notes, his energy shouted  _ why wouldn’t you know or want to know everything about these, how can you not know? _ “Didn’t you make them?”

Ash and Pikachu give Izuku an awkward smile. Ash was beginning to think Izuku is getting stuck on the concept of it being a part of his so-called, ‘quirk,’ but Ash has no idea how to explain that it’s not his ‘quirk,’  _ at all _ . And  _ everyone _ has them back home. 

Heck, Pokeballs are sold at most stores for traveling trainers. Being told this though, Izuku would probably be more confused. He also wouldn’t believe Ash or think he was exaggerating. Ash hated when people didn’t believe him, calling him a liar. He wasn’t a liar! He guesses that’s why he stopped telling people the crazy things he has seen and done. 

It’s even harder to explain things that people don’t even believe in. That they don’t think is even real. So, how can he tell this to Izuku? Especially since here, Pokeballs don’t even exist. Ash tried to not let that last fact bother him, but it did. 

Pokeballs not existing caused another thing to be clear. Ash loved Pokémon so much, ever since he could walk he wanted to see, befriend and play with Pokemon, and now he was in a world where the pokemon were not the same, in any way. It made him a little sad. 

However, he still said he would try to give Izuku answers, so he decided to do his best, “I didn’t make them, I’m not really that good at technically stuff. Professor Oak gave them to me.”

“Who’s Professor Oak?” Izuku looked at Ash pencil in hand.

“Um… You see… Professor Oak is kinda…” Important, famous, world-renowned, extremely smart. Ash was hit with the realization he was in this world where Professor Oak didn’t  _ exist _ either, no one he knows  _ exists _ . His family, his friends, everyone he met, doesn’t  _ exist _ . No one  _ here _ knows who any of them are. Even the most well-known, like Professor Oak and the regional champions. His heart fell. Feeling suddenly lost and alone, everything about this world was so vastly different than his own. He started to feel that he was way beyond his element. 

Ash looked at his pokemon, his friends, reminding himself, no, he wasn’t alone. He still has them. He now has a friend in Izuku. He can make the best of this situation. It  _ will _ be a fun new adventure. He was going to be a pokemon master. He was going to be the strongest pokemon trainer. He can and will do this and it will be awesome. 

“Satoshi? Are you okay?” Izuku lowered the pencil everything about the green-haired boy was radiating concern, wondering why Ash had gotten so silent. 

“Yeah, I’m good, just thinking,” Ash tried to reassure. So, how can you explain all that? How can you explain a famous person who this world doesn’t know? Ash still wanted to help Izuku, and he wanted to be truthful, “So, Professor Oak is… Well, he is kinda a close family friend. I’ve known him for as long as I can remember. He gave me the Pokeballs so I can hold many pokemon, and become a strong trainer.”

“He made these! He must be a genius!” Izuku had stars in his eyes, but sobered when he saw Ash’s face fall. Assuming that his new friend didn’t want to talk about it, “So these are support items to help you with your…Pokemon?”

“Yeah, Professor Oak is pretty smart.” Ash smiled uneasily, knowing the Professor didn’t invent Pokeballs, they were made a long time ago, even before Professor Oak was even born. A really long time ago. But again, Ash had no way to explain this. He focused on the question, “… what’s a support item?”

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I blanked that you just moved here!” Izuku started waving his arms around embarrassedly and ashamedly. 

“It’s okay!” Ash brushed it off. He was used to being told new things that were either common or uncommon to a new region. And he was glad to switch the subject.

“Okay then,” Izuku stood there thoughtful, tapping his cheek, “So… Support Items are inventions or devices that help to either regulate, improve, or empower someone’s quirk so they could use it in ways they otherwise couldn’t.”

“Cool!” Ash exclaimed, Pikachu let a rather loud ‘Pika!’

“Right.” Izuku was unsure how to respond to that simple exclamation. Izuku was trying to understand what had disheartened his new friend, but he didn’t feel like they were close enough to elaborate upon it. Though his curiosity and concern were covering his energy. Izuku figured it would be best to move on to a different question, “So can you summon your… Pokemon… You called them Pokemon right?... without a Pokeball?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Ash shrugged and scratched Pikachu's chin absent-mindedly. He was happy that Izuku didn’t pry, 

“I mean, can you make them come to you without the Pokeballs?” Izuku tried to elaborate.

“Yeah, by calling or talking to them?” Ash trying to figure out what was being asked.

Izuku sighed unsure how else to phrase it, “Nevermind. Can you commu…”

“Izuku!” A worried voice called out from the building, “Izuku!”

A tired, worried green-haired woman ran out the door, a strong feeling of protectiveness and love towards the freckled boy poured out of her. She had tears threatening to come from her eyes, “Izuku! I thought I saw you through the window! You had me so worried Izuku. I saw the villain attack on the news and then after that, you were gone for a while, and you didn’t come inside and I didn’t know if you were okay, or where you were...”

This was clearly Izuku’s mother. Even Ash could see that. They felt a lot like each other. 

“Hi mom, sorry… I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Izuku guiltily looked down to the ground, “I just had a very exciting day. I guess I kind of forgot to call you… I met All Might! … and I made a new friend.” He gestured to Ash.

“Oh? You met All Might, that’s exciting.” She assumed it was a brief meeting. She smiled happily understanding her son’s excitement but was more interested in the second part of his statement. The motherly woman looked at Ash with a warm smile on her face. She was overjoyed that Izuku made a friend, “and who are you? … Wait aren’t you the boy from the villain attack? With all of the creatures?” She looked at Ash’s pokemon, all doing various things to entertain themselves when the two boys were talking.

“Yes, I’m Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu! And these are my Pokemon.” He gestured to all of them with a wave of his hand. 

She smiled, “So, how did you to meet?” She was very loudly hoping it wasn’t the villain attack.

“Satoshi and I met this morning, before school,” Izuku jumped in, “He was interested about my Hero analysis notebook. And now we are discussing his quirk.”

“That’s great Izuku! I’m so proud of you!” She hugged him happily, She looked at the younger boy, who returned her gaze with a friendly smile, “And I’m glad to meet you Ash, or do you prefer Satoshi?”

“You can call me either,” Pikachu’s ears perked as Ash started to scratch behind them, “It’s nice to meet you too, um… Mrs. Midoriya. Izuku’s really cool, and brave, and smart! I’m glad we get to be friends.”

She practically melted in the praise for her son, like she didn’t hear it that much and felt he deserved it. Izuku felt extremely embarrassed, stuttering, and sputtering incoherently. Ash could feel that she had already decided to like him. She smiled at him.

“Thank you, Ash, and please call me Inko. I know we just met. And I… I don’t want to presume, but you could…c-call me … A-Auntie… i-if th… if you… if you are comfortable with that. I saw you get my Izuku out of harm’s way with one of your creatures and I’m thankful for that. I just hope you keep yourself safe.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. Her gentle green energy was hopeful.

“No problem! I couldn’t stand there and do nothing! I had to help!” Ash and Pikachu brightly smiled at her, “Is it okay if I call you Auntie? I’ve never had an Auntie before.”

She was visibly touched by this boy she just met. “Of course! My Izuku is very smart and has always had such a deep fascination with quirks. But… He doesn’t really have anyone to talk about it with though, or to watch out for him.” 

Izuku was too embarrassed to speak. 

“Now it’s time for dinner.” She gave a smile towards Ash, “Ash, If you want to you’re invited to join, as long as your parents are okay with it.”

Ash’s and Pikachu’s stomach growled. “I would love to Auntie Inko! Um… are you sure you can feed all of us?”

“Of course! This is a cause for celebration! Just tell your parents or guardians where you are. I don’t want them to worry.” She voiced.

Ash explained that his mother was currently out of reach, but that he knew she wouldn’t mind if Ash joined them. Auntie Inko, looked at him concerned, but like her son, didn’t want to press because she didn’t know him that well. She led the two boys inside getting food ready. The pokemon followed behind. It was a nice warm absolutely delicious meal. It was some kind of noodle-based soup with vegetables that Ash enjoyed.

They talked and Ash managed to get them both to laugh with some stories about adventures he had. The stories themselves were just fun snippets that didn’t give too much away but were fun to talk about. Inko quite enjoyed petting Lycanroc and Pikachu. When both wanted the attention. Charizard and Sceptile were quite large for the house (both being over seven feet tall (a little over two meters)), but still managed to make themselves comfortable. Dragonite a little shorter, but still a bit large (at six feet tall (almost two meters)) managed to get herself situated as well. Riolu sat himself in her lap. Greninja sat at the table enjoying the company listening to the stories. At some-point Gengar popped himself out of Ash’s shadow, almost giving both Inko and Izuku heart attacks. Leading the green-haired boy into a flurry of questions about Gengar’s ‘quirk.’ The look on both of their faces when Ash said ‘ghost type,’ was hilarious. 

*****

Inko watched the young boy, Ash, as they ate their meal. He seemed to be really young and an excitable, happy child. When she saw him and Izuku talking so animatedly through the door, she couldn’t believe it. 

Lately, Izuku had started to go more inward to himself. He doesn’t smile like he used to, now he only smiles when it’s about heroes or he is learning about quirks. She wanted to see his happy smile again. And it was there on his face as he interacted with the young boy.

She also hasn’t seen him interact positively with anyone around his age in such a long time. He used to be close friends with Katsuki, but she can only assume that is over now. Katsuki hasn’t come to the house in almost four years. She doesn’t know quite what is going on between him and Katsuki. Just that it hasn’t been good, she knows they fight or had a fight, and they’ve become so far apart. Izuku doesn’t tell her why or what happened, but she wishes he did. She hasn’t been able to confront the explosion boy about it either. 

She loves her son so much. He is her whole world, and she doesn’t want to lose him. She doesn’t know what she would do if she  _ does _ lose him. She just wishes he would open up just so she could help him, or get someone who can help him. She knows he doesn’t tell her things because he doesn’t want her to worry, but it just makes her worry more.

At school, he isn’t doing well either. He gets good grades and works hard. But, even if she hasn’t seen it she knows that Izuku has been getting bullied. She can see it on his face when he comes home downtrodden, or … hurt. He doesn’t tell her who the culprit is, or even that he is being bullied. But she knows. The teachers won’t tell her anything. She wants to send him to a different school but doesn’t have the money or the ability to get him there. 

She tries to give him all of the love and support she can, let him know she loves him, and would always be there for him. But she knows that it might not be… enough. It breaks her heart, but she knows it is true. She hoped that Izuku would make a good friend. He needs someone else to encourage him, support him, and actually be there for him.

Then Ash shows up. He is short, with a young face, a happy smile, and surrounded by several bizarre creatures. She recognizes him from the news. How he stopped that villain and got Izuku away from danger. She is so grateful. But she is also worried. She doesn’t know this boy, but it is concerning that someone so young is on his own fighting villains and running headlong into danger as the news showed. (She wished she knew why Izuku was so close to that villain in the first place. The news didn’t show it. But seeing that it was Katsuki who was attacked he may have been nearby or he tried to save him. She was going to talk to Izuku later.)

Ash is so positive and cheerful, and she saw Izuku seem to become comfortable and confident around the spikey black-haired boy. She was proud and excited that her son had finally made a friend. One that he could talk to and actually listened and believed in him already. She could see the young boy’s earnesty. His bright cheerful smile was contagious, and it made her want to hug him. 

The red-hatted boy had such an air of confidence. She hoped that confidence would rub off onto her son. And maybe get him a bit more out of his shell. Ash was a really sweet boy and Inko decided, though her interaction with him was brief, that the boy was family now. Her decision was solidified when during dinner she saw Izuku the happiest and most carefree he has been in years. It was like he had his spark again. She didn’t want him to lose it. Even though it’s only been a few hours, she feels like Ash has already brightened up their lives. 

Then came the concern about Ash’s family. Normally she wouldn’t have invited a random boy into her house for dinner, but she couldn’t help herself. She wanted to give the boy something for helping bring back her son’s smile. Ash accepted and didn’t seem concerned in any way about entering a strange house. That and he said his mom was unavailable. She could understand working late nights, but as the dinner went on, there wasn’t a single phone call or text. It bothered her.

Ash looked healthy. He had no scars or injuries. He looked well-fed and quite happy. He didn’t look or act neglected or abused, but the lack of calls and texts made her… concerned. 

If Izuku was gone this long she would have been out of her mind with worry. She didn’t push, because they had just met and it wasn’t her place to push… yet. She concluded to keep an eye on him. She already deeply cared for him. It was strange that she did, but something about Ash… she just liked him. She didn’t want him to be hurt. 

*****

Soon they finished the meal. And Ash knew he had to go. Inko was concerned and asked if his mother had contacted him yet, and if he knew his way, she could drive him home. As funny as the image of driving between dimensions to get to Pallet town was… Ash tried to ease her saying that he would be fine. She felt uneasy but didn’t feel it was her place to pry.

Izuku wanted to meet again before school, but Auntie Inko said that knowing Izuku they should meet after school was done, so he would get there on time. Then they could discuss quirks as much as they wanted.

Knowing he would have a lot of time to kill and places to explore, Ash thought of something he really wanted to do when Izuku was at school. Something to give him a sense of normalcy. 

“Do you know if… um… Are there any gyms nearby?” Ash was itching for a pokemon battle. There didn’t seem to be trainer battles, at least none that Ash has seen. And it was obvious the neither the Midoriya’s had any pokemon. The blonde he met probably would be a great opponent for one, he seemed like the type to give it his all (those are the best kind of battles that get Ash super excited), and he did challenge Ash. However, Ash had no idea how to find him (knowing his luck, they would probably meet again). Gym battles however were always great. Plus they were in one spot, that you could go to at any time (depending on the gym leader of course).

“Um… yeah… Why do you ask?” Izuku looked consideringly, as he picked up the dishes. Ash went up excitedly to help him.

“Well, you see we have some good Gyms back at home and I was hoping there are some here!” Ash excitingly explained bouncing while he helped to dry the plates.

“Well, I know of a gym nearby. It has a quirk training arena, I believe.” Izuku looked at Ash helpfully, then switched to being nervous, “Um … but… Kacchan’s there a lot so… you should be careful.”

“Who’s Kacchan?” Ash asked innocently, “Is he the Gym Leader?”

“Um… he doesn’t really own it… it’s just…” Izuku looked at the plate he was cleaning as if it was going to attack him. There were a lot of mixed feelings about this Kacchan guy. Mostly fear though. “H-he doesn’t like it if-if… someone distracts him… or w-watches…or watches him… when… when he’s training. He’s really strong and amazing at everything. So… when he-he’s there no one else tends to be there. If-if you… If you want to go there… You should do it between school hours or around five o’clock in the afternoon. Kacchan always leaves at that time.” 

“Okay! That sounds great!” Ash looks at Pikachu, “What do you say buddy? Want to go to the Gym?”

“Pika pi!” ‘ _ Hell yeah! Let’s Go! _ ’ Pikachu exclaimed.

Pumped and ready for tomorrow Ash said his goodbyes to the family. He went around feeling happy, his stomach full, and surrounded by friends. It was a good day. He got himself comfortable at a park and got ready for sleep. This is definitely going to be a fun adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inko Midoriya looks at Ash: I just met you and I love you and now I am going to adopt you.
> 
> The questions lasted a while. Ash is bad at explaining things. 
> 
> Also aNgSt. More angst than I planned, but angst nonetheless.
> 
> Ash just wants to make the best of it.
> 
> Next up Ash goes to a Gym, It's not what he expected.
> 
> As the Journey Continues...


	7. Gyms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trainer wants a gym battle. Will he get one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Early Merry Christmas! 
> 
> Sorry, this took so long. Work has been busy and I haven't really had that much time to write. 
> 
> Just a few things to announce, I've been working on a cover for "Becoming a Hero" and it should be finished soon. Also if anyone is interested, I have a small chart and explanation as to how pokemon battles will work in the MHA universe. It's connected to the collection so just click 'next work' and you'll see it. But if you aren't interested that is okay. 
> 
> Anywho on to the story!

A cold morning breeze blew gently through the small park. The tree that Ash had situated himself beside was sturdy, with roots that made a perfect fit for a cozy makeshift bed. As the chilly wind blew, he bundled deeper into his bundle of blankets, his face being the only visible thing. His pokemon were surrounding him as a protective barrier. His more, cuddly ones, had nuzzled up next to him, practically on top of him. Pikachu took his favored location next to Ash’s head. They were all sleeping soundly, as the sun began to shine its rays through the leaves of the tree. Some unfamiliar flying type pokemon cried out overhead.

It was a type of morning that Ash had grown quite used to. The sounds of the outdoors around him and the ground beneath him was comforting. It was like he was on another journey in some brand-new region. Ash knew that, of course, this was not the case. He was somewhere much farther and unfamiliar. A complete unknown. But for now, with his eyes closed, the warm bodies of his pokemon supporting and comforting him, he could at least pretend, and hope. The Gym is his last chance for some familiarity. 

Ash got abruptly woken up when a particularly loud and curious small brown flying type started to pull at his blankets. It was a tiny thing, about the size of Ash’s palm. It had quite a few friends that just gathered around the group. They kept pecking the ground and Ash’s Pokemon, much to the annoyance of everyone. The boy got up begrudgingly, wiping his eyes, and looked at the small Pokemon annoyed, tiredly gurgling, “Ermph… wat… oo ant?” 

The unfamiliar pokemon tilted its head, letting out a singing chirping sound. Ash grabbed and pointed his Rotom Phone at the pokemon out of habit. Of course, the small flying type was not in the database. He was disappointed but not surprised, considering everything. It just seemed like there was nothing here that was the same at home. He started to unzip his sleeping bag as his tired companions moved around him. 

Ash let out a groan. Looking at his arms he was glowing blue. _Again_.

Hopefully, this wasn’t going to be an everyday thing. 

He focused on trying to not glow, _again_. His Pokemon looked at him, trying to puzzle what caused this event. Riolu went next to him, taping and batting at the glowing energy tendrils that surrounded Ash with his small paws. The little fighting pokemon was doing his best to soothe Ash’s aura, which the boy appreciated. Of course, neither of them knew what they were doing. 

The little flying type pokemon landed on Ash’s finger as he was focusing. It was giving Ash the impression that it liked him. One of its friends joined, and then another. Ash stroked one of them with his other glowing hand. He briefly wondered if his Aura somehow attracted them. Sitting there, he managed to stop glowing. 

Gengar brought another pile of apples for breakfast, but this one was smaller than yesterday. The little brown pokemon flew away from the group. 

They all ate and got ready for the day. Ash folded the blankets and put them in his bag. Throwing on his blue vest, slinging his backpack on, and adjusting his red hat onto his head. He gave a wild grin, buzzing with energy. His Pokemon returned his smile with fervor. 

Ash could feel all of their apprehension, anticipation, and hope that there was going to be an awesome battle at the Gym. He could feel that all of them also felt out of sorts, his newer pokemon more so than the others. None of them had been in another world (universe?) for this long before. Heck, the longest Ash had spent in another world was two days. This was the third one here. But this was fine. It all will be fine. Everything will find a way of working out in the end. Right?

He shook his head, he had to get ready for his (hopefully) great Gym Battle. He had his Pokemon get into groups of two to do some battle training. 

*****

When the morning air became warmer, the group of nine practically ran, tripping into the city sidewalk. Rushing forward each brimming with pent-up excited energy. They stumbled on the hunt, following the directions Izuku handed to him. They may have gotten turned around, maybe once or twice, in the twisting and turning ball of yarn that is the city streets. 

Why did everything have to be so confusing and needlessly complicated?

Eventually _. Eventually_ . They located a building that was supposed to be the Gym. It looked like an average building. It was box-shaped and covered in windows that reflected the sun like large mirrors. _Aww man, he forgot to ask Izuku what typing the gym did, or maybe that’s different here too?_ Overall, it seemed kind of lackluster, but that is fine. It will be fine. 

Ash sucked a deep breath in his hand hovering over the doorknob, releasing the air with a puff. He glanced at his best buddy feeling trepidation. Both of their eyes narrowed, staring down the door. Steeling themselves. Their faces morphed into shared looks of pure determination. Ash gripped the handle and swung the door open.

The group stepped inside the building, gawking at the sight. 

This was… not at all, what any of them expected.

It was a decent looking building. It had nice polished wooden floors and ceiling. A large front desk sat in the entrance. It reminded him more of a hotel than a Gym. A loud booming noise quaked through the walls. Causing minor shaking of anything hanging. The mysterious banging was followed by the grunting and shouting of a rather loud person. 

Ash tilted his head toward where the sound seemed like it came from, unsure what his next step should be. Did this Gym leader need to set up appointments? 

Ash and his Pokemon walked forward to the front desk. The trainer swiveled his head around looking at all angles. There wasn’t anyone in sight. Shouldn’t there be someone? This is the front desk, right? There’s supposed to be a person here. Unsure if he should wait or not, the boy thought it would be best to go in the direction where the loud booms echoing through the hallway. If there was yelling, then there must be a person. Heck, it could even be the gym leader. Maybe they are training. The best thing would be to check. 

With this new resolve, he stepped forward through halls with the walls vibrating around him. He examined his interestingly peculiar surroundings. Pikachu leapt off his shoulder to take a peek at the rooms they passed, along with the others. Each room was really strange with odd choices of items inside. There was a room full of treadmills, and one with a ton of weightlifting items like bench presses and other stuff Ash couldn’t name. One room had window walls and inside it was a very large swimming pool, the size of a small lake. It would be very fun to swim in. 

Turning to the right he reached a thick metal door, where the booming and yelling were the loudest. The door read, ‘ **Quirk Usage Training Arena** : _Approved by the Japanese Government and Hero Commission to practice and train with volatile quirks_ .’ There was a long disclaimer that had a lot of legal jargon. Some of it was about understanding that quirks, especially volatile ones, are not allowed to be used in public places, and other such boring things. Under the sign, it said ‘ _In Use_.’ There was a clipboard to sign into the room with a list of names. On it, the same name ‘Katsuki Bakugou’ was repeated on most of the slots. Ash felt a familiar loud energy buzzing from inside the Arena. 

Another strange thing to add to the pile. Maybe this was the battle arena? The less certainty he felt and the alien nature of... well... everything here was stirring a deep-seated and buried feeling inside of him. It clawed at him. Ash was feeling nasty and frustrated. He’s never been in a place with this many differences. He didn’t have a name for this crushing feeling, so Ash elected to ignore it. Besides, the more differences that are here isn’t a bad thing, it just means there is more to explore and learn. Not to mention more chances to get stronger and better. He met Izuku and Izuku's great. He met All Might which was also fun. Plus All Might was going to train him! Everything will be fine. Just cause it doesn't seem like any Gym Ash has been in doesn't mean he can't have a Pokemon battle or train with his Pokemon here. Right? Besides, there very well could be a Pokémon battle he could partake in on the other side of this door.

Ash grabbed the pen dangling from the clipboard. He was fairly certain that to enter, he had to sign his name. He took a deep breath in, his fingers twitching. His whole being was feeling jittery. He signed his name. His hand grasped the doorknob and turned it. He pushed the large metal door. It was kind of like trying to push a slightly awake Snorlax that had some give, but not much. 

He walked inside.

The arena resembled almost what he was hoping for. The unnamed feeling lessened. Inside the room was a large oval shape about the same size and built as most Gym battle arenas he has seen. The walls and ceiling were a thick beat-up metal covered in burn marks. _This must be a fire-type gym then_. The ground was made of reddish-brown dirt. The battle pattern was missing from the floor and there weren’t any bleachers or seats that would allow someone to watch, but that’s okay. 

In the middle of the arena was the main attraction. There was a pile of practice dummies that were made of a thick plastic-like material set up in various places. Along the ground were some mangled burnt husks and limbs of defeated dummies that were thrown around haphazardly everywhere. In the midst of it all was the blonde from yesterday. 

The Blonde didn’t have a Pokemon, but instead was combating the dummies himself. Ash could tell that he was training and giving it all. In this world, maybe it was the people here with quirks that instead act as a pokemon. Battling with each other with only themselves. It is a really strange, but Ash guessed if everyone has unique powers it kinda makes sense. 

Ash stood by the door mulling over this new revelation, flanked by his pokemon, watching the boy with the loud turbulent spiky energy train. The red-eyed blonde was focused his stance firm and strong like Ryhorn, but he was light on his feet fighting like a Blazikin. The blonde leapt swinging an arm gracefully and precisely aiming at the head of one of the dummies.

“DIE!” He exclaimed. A powerful flaming explosion erupting from his palm. The force decimating the dummy launching its head clean off of its shoulders. Seamlessly, the blonde twisted around and aimed another powerful blast at the next plastic figure in a fluid uppercut. The red-eyed boy continued to fight his fake enemies rapidly with very well-aimed precision, leaving his plastic victims in various pieces. 

Ash watched as the other trained in awe. The blonde truly was amazing, he calculated every hit he made, how much pressure and power he needed, where to aim, as well as being aware of his environment. Ash couldn’t help but think of some of the best trained and skilled pokemon he has seen while watching. The blonde moved like those in an impressive fighting type gym. It was awesome! 

However, despite all of that Ash could see that the power behind the explosions was adding pressure and strain to the other’s arms. So, he was using the exact amount of force that would push him, probably helping him to become stronger, without causing serious injury. That amount of control took tons of practice and training, Ash would know. He always admired and felt excited about those who gave it all in every aspect. Because if you don’t do it practice, you wouldn’t be able to do that well for the real thing.

While in midjump, the blonde’s red-eye locked onto Ash's brown ones, the red ones widening in surprise and he almost fell over a disassembled dummy from his change in momentum. The blonde let out a vicious yell catching himself. He stood there in the center of his destruction, shoulders hunched, teeth bared, breathing heavy, covered in sweat, and his fists clenched. He glared at Ash with raging intensity. The boy's face flushed matching his eyes, making it seem the blonde was the one about to explode. 

Honestly, everything about the blonde at the moment made Ash think of some weird hybrid of a human firecracker and an angry Prime Ape. He didn’t know what to do with that. Inwardly, the blonde’s loud energy was angry surprise, embarrassment, fear, pride, and uncertainty. The blonde was just another mystery in this strange, strange world.

Ash’s Pokemon bristled at the blonde’s angry stare, preparing to defend if necessary. Riolu, still young, always edging towards a fight, was ready to charge at the blonde. Deciding to relieve the building tension, Ash cheered with a large, sparkling smile, “That was Awesome!”

“HUH!?” The blonde’s expression didn’t change, and he was feeling anxious, “THE HELL!?”

“The way you fought and beat up all the dummies!” Ash continued with enthusiasm, punching the air, Pikachu following along letting out encouraging chirps, “That was so cool!”

“WHAT THE ACTUAL &^$%!?” The blonde examined Ash with angry confusion. His fingers flexing letting off small sparks from his fingertips. 

“Um… I’m not sure what you mean by that.” Ash looked at Pikachu, who jumped onto his usual place on Ash’s shoulder.

“%&^%$#$ Hell!” The blonde started to stomp towards Ash, Charizard growled, Sceptile brought his arms up defensively, Dragonite outstretched her claws, Gangar popped out from Ash's shadow, Greninja crouched in a fighting stance, Lycanroc growled, Riolu readied a Vacuum Wave, and Pikachu had electricity bounce off of his body. The blonde continued forward undeterred, probably either unaware of what Ash’s pokemon were planning or had enough confidence that he thought he could take them. It was probably the latter. Ash walked closer to the blonde, trying to defuse the situation, putting his arms out between the two forces. The blonde screeched in Ash's face, “THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?! *&^$^%$ SQUIRT! ARE YOU ^&%$#@$ STALKING ME!? I’LL &^%$#@& KILL YOU!” 

“What!? No, I’m not ‘stalking you!’ Why would I even do that?” Ash looked at the blonde quizzically. The Blonde's energy was difficult to read and it felt like it was screaming at Ash. The frustration of just... everything was really starting to affect him. Mini lightning bolts of electricity sparked around Pikachu’s cheeks defensively. The blonde's anger and frankly cornucopia of anxieties and emotions weren't helping.

"HOW WOULD I &^%$#@^ KNOW!?" The blonde raged his arms extended looking like he wanted to punch something. His energy screamed confusion, paranoia, and a desire to defend himself, "WHY ARE YOU EVEN &^*$@#$ HERE!? WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME THE ^&$% ALONE?! YOU @#$#&%* WEIRD SQUIRT!" 

Ash looked at the blonde directly in the eye, unflinchingly, refusing to back down from the volatile spiky hair blonde yelling at his face. He retorted, letting some of his tension out that he didn't realize was building, “First Off! I'm not THAT weird! OR short! So why do you keep calling me 'Squirt?!' I have a name! Secondly! I had no idea you were here! I came here because I _wanted_ to go to a Gym! I was hoping for a Gym Battle! My friend told me that this was a Gym and gave me directions to get here! And when I _finally_ got here, I came inside wanting something that reminded me of home. But NOTHING here is the same! NOTHING here makes any sense! And when I got here in the Gym, I haven’t even seen anyone but you! I heard some noises and went to see if there was a person there, and I saw you training! That’s it! So, could you stop yelling! And calm yourself down! Then we can talk like normal people!”

“Tch…” The blonde clenched and unclenched his fists, tilting his head snarling. The blonde was mildly impressed at Ash's unflinching demeanor and response. He stood there was mulling something over in his head. 

Ash took in some deep breathes and let them out calming his nerves, feeling a small release after his rant. He wasn’t really angry, just slightly frustrated, but he was feeling worked up for no reason. The blonde was still fuming but stood in silent contemplation. Ash scratched under Pikachu’s chin ignoring the small shocks, feeling calmer. Thinking about what emotions the blonde was projecting, he added, “Look, I’m sorry for startling you.”

“Tch..." The blond scowled deeply, "You didn’t startle me Squirt!” The blonde crossed his arms looking away, his shoulders slightly relaxing, “I don’t get startled!”

“Okay, if you say so,” Ash smiled, glad that it didn’t seem like the blonde wanted to skin him alive anymore. His pokemon around him eased slightly. 

A moment of silence passed as the tension in the room lowered.

“How long were you standing there?” The blonde looked back at Ash, his defenses high, but he was no longer seething. 

“Not that long.” Ash rubbed his forehead thinking, “I saw you take down about seven of those dummies, I think.” Ash smiled at the temperamental, red-eyed boy, the excitement from earlier returning, “You took them down so fast. You must’ve trained a lot! It was like Boom! Bang! Bawhoosh!” An idea came to him suddenly, his eyes alight with this new idea, “Can you teach me?”

“Huh!?” The blonde raised an eyebrow, his arms still crossed looking at Ash, eyes narrowed in further confusion. His energy reeling from the sudden change of tone and topic.

“Can you teach me that kind of control and fighting?” Ash looked at his hands deep in contemplation about the previous days. Just the thought made them begin to glow. Ash shook his head, clenching his fists focusing on stopping. Looking at the blonde directly trying to show his sincerity. “I need to learn control. My Aura... I mean my ‘quirk’ is… well… you see I haven’t really used it much before because… hmm… well… I haven’t needed to. And it hasn’t been… um… it’s really complicated. But, now… I need to figure out and learn how to control it. I also think that… well here anyways… I’m going to have to learn how to fight myself. With my own two hands. And I want to get stronger. I want to learn all I can. I’ll work hard. I know I can do this. So… Will you train me?” 

“No.” The blonde didn’t even blink. His eyebrow still raised, trying to adjust to the abrupt change. “I don’t owe you anything! You can go train yourself!”

“What are you..." Ash looked at the blonde with his eyebrows furrowed trying to figure out what he was talking about, then he remembered yesterday, "Oh! This isn’t about that. I still don’t know why you think I think you owe me something. Because you don’t.” Ash explained, he and Pikachu tilted their heads at the blonde. “I want you to train me because I want to get stronger!” 

“The hell is wrong with you,” The blonde looked down at Ash like he was trying to decypher an extremely difficult puzzle, “I’m not &#%#@$& training you!” 

Ask looked at the blonde with fierce blazing determination. He was Ash Ketchum, he doesn’t give up easily. (Or at all really, especially when it comes to learning, training, or getting stronger). He asked a several more times, the blonde continued to reject him and grew more annoyed. Even though the blonde was generally angry, Ash wanted to befriend him. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the way the Blonde's energy seemed to call to him with it's prickly nature. Ash didn't know, but they were going to be friends. He wanted to be the best and to get stronger and the blond knew skills Ash wanted to learn. He had to get the blonde to agree. He would have to try another angle. But how?

It hit him.

Ash gave the blonde a mischievous grin, an idea forming that he was sure would work, “Last time we talked, you said you wanted to fight me, right? So, Let’s have a battle! I’ll fight you with only one of my Pokemon. And, If I win you train me.”

The blonde looked at him affronted, “YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME WITH ONLY ONE OF YOUR PETS!?” He looked at Ash his anger and ego rising. “I CAN TAKE THEM ALL ON! PLUS YOU! &%$#%^# SQUIRT!”

"They are NOT my _Pets!_ They're my FRIENDS!" Ash defended annoyed at the implication. He did not want to use all of his Pokemon on only one opponent. For several reasons. One of the reasons being, he didn’t want to seriously hurt the blonde. Of course, based on their short interactions, he didn’t think the blonde would appreciate it if Ash explained his reasoning. The Blonde wasn’t Team Rocket, so it could be bad. Ash compromised “Besides the battle should be one on one. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a battle. So... How about you choose which Pokemon you want to battle?”

The Blonde grumbled, clearly not wanting to accept anything less than fighting all of Ash's Pokemon. He looked at all of Ash’s Pokemon analyzing each one. He growled, “Fine, but I want to fight the strongest one! And when I win you’ll leave me the hell alone.”

“Okay!" Ash smiled, he wasn't fighting a Gym leader, and it was by far not a traditional Pokemon battle but, it was a battle and he was in a Gym so... He guessed then he kinda is doing a Gym Battle. But instead of a badge, he would win training! 

"So, which one of these bastards is the strongest!" The blonde scowled at Ash, "So, I can beat them to a pulp!" 

"But, all of my Pokemon are strong! I don’t know which one is the strongest.” Ash looked at his pokemon at a loss. They were all really strong, he has seen them all in action and has trained and been on the receiving end of their moves. Who should he pick? Charizard, Sceptile, and Greninja still really wanted to battle it out, but Ash has been having them wait until he knew there was a place where they could be healed. From what he has seen, there aren’t any Pokecenters here. Pikachu of course wanted to fight the winner of the battle once it happens. Riolu did too but Ash told him he had to wait until he evolved to do a full-out battle with one of those three. Dragonite, Gengar, and Lycanroc weren’t as battle-hungry, but Lycanroc had considered it. Ash was sure that each of his Pokemon would be able to hold their own against each other. If he had a tournament of some kind, he wasn’t quite sure who the winner would be. 

The blonde was getting impatient as Ash was trying to figure it out. He looked at Ash’s pokemon, “Uggghh! Fine! I’ll fight Flame Butt! Alright!”

“Flame butt?” Ash looked at the Blonde unsure, “Do you mean Charizard?”

“The &#@$^$# Dragon with the Flaming tail!” The blonde gestured at Charizard. The fire flying type getting offended and agitated at the name. The blonde responded with a predatory smile. “That one looks like it might give me a challenge.”

The others were offended at the implication they wouldn’t be a challenge. But Ash tried to placate them. Charizard growled at the Blonde. “You want to fight Charizard? Are you sure?”

The blonde liked his lips getting in a battle stance, “#%#^%$& ABSOLUTELY! YOU’RE GOING DOWN!”

Charizard growled his mouth curving to a smirk, he positioned himself getting ready to battle. Ash could feel Charizard's ego and power building. The lizard wanted to teach the blonde why he shouldn’t play with fire. And why he shouldn't threaten his beloved trainer. He was going to pound that into the blonde with force and protective aggressive rage. 

Ash looked at the two volatile firey opponents. Well, this should be fun.

Ash hoped there was some kind of doctor nearby, this battle was going to be intense.

His blonde pumping as he was itching for an epic battle. He smiled at the blonde and twisted his hat around, standing behind Charizard with Pikachu next to him. The other pokemon pushed the debris from the blonde’s dummy fight aside. All of them stood next to a wall preparing to cheer on their trainer and comrade. The air was a thick static of anticipation. Ash’s heart beat with building adrenaline. He smiled eagerly. “Alright! Battle Begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BATTLE
> 
> I leave you with a cliffhanger! Bwahahahaha! (Sorry)
> 
> Next chapter I'm sure you can all guess what's coming up.
> 
> As the Journeys Continue...


	8. Battle Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle ensues and Ash gives his Pokemon a heart attack. Bakugou falls further into confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold a new chapter! Whooohoo!

Bakugou stared down the tall fiery beast in front of him. He wore a vicious smile plastered on his face, his stance wide and low, keeping his center of gravity firm. His muscles tensed lifting his left arm preparing to block, his right arm spring-loaded by his side preparing to attack. His fingers extended in a claw-like position. He let small popping bright sparks spring around his hands, crackling with intent. This will be quick. Because Bakugou is going to be the number one hero someday and he  _ never _ loses.  ~~ He can’t ever lose. ~~

The orange winged creature stared at him unimpressed. Its lips curling in a sneering smirk, its sharp white teeth gleamed tauntingly.

Bakugou charged forward. He wasn’t going to wait to let the dragon-ish creature attack first. His legs kept their balance and security as he ran. He pounced. Launching himself in the air with a massive explosion behind giving him more momentum and power. His right arm arced forward. At the right moment, he saw the eyes of the beast alight with ferocity, its strength and power screamed, goading Bakugou forward, he unleashed off several consecutive blasts directly at the lizard’s head. Smoke covered his vision.

He landed behind the creature fluidly, head to shoulders turning to continue to face the beast. Everything was silent for a moment. The orange being still covered in smoke didn’t move.

The Squirt let out an energized command, “Alright! Our turn now Charizard! Use Wing Attack!”

As soon as the command was spoken, the beast’s eyes glowed white shining through the smoke, completely unscathed by his earlier attack, staring down Bakugou like he was its prey. Its wings started to illuminate like they were encased in raw power. The overgrown lizard let out a snarl, swiping its glowing appendages down upon the angry teen. 

Bakugou clenched his fists, reacting on pure instinct to dodge. One wing swung like a sharpened sword grazing the top of his hair as he leaned away, teeth bared. The world was in slow motion. His red eyes narrowed as the other wing was coming too fast to dodge. He activated his explosive quirk, punching his arm out, planning to catch the oncoming attack. 

His hand made contact, he unleashed a powerful blast in an attempt to counter the force of the attack. The shockwave of the collision ricocheted down his arm through his whole body, muscle and bone strained and tearing under the stress. It was like trying to punch a speeding truck. He gritted his teeth, he would beat this thing, holding back a grunt of pain. Bakugou Katsuki does not show weakness! He would win! He WILL WIN! He will be the best and he will be the strongest! He let out a ferocious yell, to intimidate the creature. The orange dragon snorted, unfazed.

Out of nowhere, the first wing swung low, catching him cleanly in the stomach, forcing the breath from his lungs like a vice, a sharp pain covered his chest, knocking him back several feet, into a wall. He gasped for air coughing up red spit, tasting salty metallic copper. He wiped his mouth and stared down at the creature. He won't let it get another hit in. Nothing was going to stop Bakugou Katsuki. He will defeat this thing! 

“Okay, Charizard use Slash!” He heard the kid scream. 

He looked at the Dragon as its claw began to grow longer and sharper covered in the same power its wings were. It became Bakugou’s immediate priority to avoid those things at all costs. The beast charged forward, fast. Using his explosions, he launched himself directly upward, above the beast’s charging form. It slashed the wall that was behind him leave three deep marks, in the metal wall. THIS THING WAS GOING TO KILL HIM! He wasn’t going to hold back anything. While up there, he let loose the most powerful explosion he has ever created at this point. The resulting detonation launched Bakugou to the ceiling, clashing his head on the rather solid metal, causing a slight ringing, tingling fill his body fuzzing up his brain. He shook his head to clear it, but all he got for his troubles was slight nausea. 

He felt like he was floating, free in the air, the wind all around him. He looked down and realized he was free-falling to the ground, rather quickly. The orange dragon flew up to meet him at an impressive speed. 

He readied himself to punch the beast midair. But it grabbed his wrists. Bakugou twisted and kicked trying to knock the beast off balance. He launched several bright flash explosions to blind it. It just tightened its grip on him and began flying in a large circle. Faster and faster. The centripetal force made it difficult for Bakugou to even get close to landing a hit. This beast was nothing, NOTHING! NOBODY! IT CAN’T BEAT HIM! BAKUGOU WON’T ALLOW THIS &%$^*%^ THING BEAT HIM! NOTHING WILL KEEP HIM DOWN! HE’LL FIGHT TO HIS LAST BREATH! HE WILL WIN! HE WILL BEAT THE DAMNED THING IF IT WAS THE LAST THING HE’LL DO! 

The beast using the momentum of its speed, dive bomb to the ground pulling Bakugou in tow. It collides with him with the force of a freight train, making him one with the ground. He heard a cracking sound, following white-hot pain covering his entire being.  ~~ Thinking back, he may have made a mistake. Possibly. He may have underestimated this dragon. He doesn’t know, everything is spinning so fast… hard to think. ~~ Darkness surrounds his vision, and everything becomes black. 

*****

Ash is panicking. Full-blown heart racing,  _ WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDOWHATDOIDO?! DIDIKILLHIM?!PLEASENO!IDIDN’TMEANTO!SOMEONE!ANYONE!HELP! WHAT DO I DO?! _ panicking. He knelt in the crater next to the unconscious spiky-haired blond. 

The blonde was in bad shape. His breathing was raspy which isn’t a good sign. His energy was odd and shaky, quieter. Dark crimson liquid was trickling out of his mouth and nose. Some blood was caked on the top of the blonde’s head where he hit it and Ash was pretty sure that an arm wasn’t supposed to bend that way. He doesn’t understand. 

He knew Charizard was strong, but the physical attacks Ash called him to do shouldn’t have hurt the blonde this badly. Jessie, James, and Meowth are always fine, maybe they have a few scratches, but never this bad. No one Ash has seen attacked at this level was this badly hurt. He has seen his fair share of people get hurt or… worse, but from stronger attacks with the intent to hurt. Ash is extremely grateful that he didn't have Charizard use any more or more powerful moves. Like Flamethrower. That could’ve been even worse! Ash didn’t even know who he could call for help. Izuku and his mom… Auntie, were the only people he knew here and Izuku was at school and Auntie was at work. So, that didn’t help him at all.

His pokemon surrounded the Blonde, as Ash tried to assess the situation. Just sitting here would do nothing, it could even make the situation worse. Pikachu let out a worried ‘Pika’ and rubbed against Ash’s cheek as Ash’s eyes got watery. It was all his fault. Okay… Okay… What can Ash do? There’s gotta be something!

Gangar popped out of Ash’s shadow suggesting Ash use his Rotom phone to look up ways to help, which the phone gladly obliged to. He got some bandages from his bag, he had almost forgotten they were in there as a gift from a Nurse Joy. The phone said to keep the person still and apply pressure to stop the bleeding and to clean the wound and wrap with sterile gauze and put ice to it. 

He put both hands on the head of the blonde’s head wound as his pokemon went to get stuff to help clean the blood. “It’s going to be okay! Do you hear me? I’m going to help you and you are going to be fine! I’m so so so sorry for hurting you. You are going to wake up! And then yell at me! Because that’s what you like to do right! Then we can be friends, maybe, unless you hate me. But, please don’t hate me? ‘Cause I think you are really awesome! You lasted a really long time against Charizard… kinda. Just, wake up! Please. I… I don’t even know your name. Come on wake up.” 

Ash watched the blond steely as his pokemon returned with cleaning supplies, water, and an ice pack. Ash didn’t know where they got those things and he didn’t ask. The bleeding stopped and Ash carefully cleaned the head wound and wrapped it in like the phone said to. Then he put the ice pack on it. He hoped he was doing it correctly because he was by no means a doctor. Ash was really worried about the arm. It was bruised in places, and it could either be, according to the Rotom phone, broken or dislocated. There wasn’t any blood or bones showing so that was good! And different things could be done, like setting the bones or putting the joint back in place. But, Ash didn’t trust himself with either of those things. So, he just put ice on it hoping to, what was it, lessen the swelling or something like that. 

He looked at the Blonde, who still didn’t stir. The phone suggested removing the shirt to check for other injuries, but as there was no blood there Ash didn’t feel right about that. He wondered if there was anything else he can do. Some Professor or Doctor he could get a hold of to help. He poked the blonde’s cheek trying to get him to give some reaction, maybe. Charizard nudged Ash worriedly and guilty/ Man, Ash really messed up this time didn’t he? Why couldn’t he have noticed how much stronger Charizard had gotten since their last meeting back home? Or, maybe the people were built differently here maybe? They tended to look different. He should have never challenged the blonde to a battle. Or maybe have him battle Pikachu, Pikachu has faught a lot of bad guys and never really hurt them. This was all his fault. 

Ash rested his hand on the blonde’s good shoulder. Mentally urging the blonde to awaken. He really wanted to do more to help. He wanted the blonde to be alright. Please. Please. Please. Please be alright. Ash closed his eyes, with a strong desire to help, to have the Blonde heal. Please Heal. He felt his Aura stirring inside him. He looked at his arm. It was glowing again. Wonderful… 

Wait. Maybe… Maybe… Back at the Tree… The reason Lucario and Sir Aaron were… um… reunited… was because they used their Aura to heal the tree. Right? Yeah! So… Maybe… he could… he could heal the blonde. The blonde was smaller than the tree. Much, much smaller. So, if Ash did use… Aura… like back at the tree. Maybe he could help the Blonde, just… you know… at a smaller scale. Hopefully not making Ash disappear like… well. Yeah! That could work!

Ash focused on the blonde and his inner spikey energy, pushing his own energy toward the blonde to the places that were hurting. Ash was beginning to feel… really sleepy, but that’s fine. He noticed some of the blonde boy’s bruises disappear. His breathing normalized. The blonde was beginning to glow orange with blue around the edges, which was new and cool. Ash didn’t know Aura could make people glow! That’s awesome! It was like sparkles. Pikachu let out some panicked chirps, trying to shake Ash away. But Pikachu shouldn’t worry. Look at all the sparkles. They're so pretty. A lot more sounds and feelings of panic, concern, worry, and fear surrounded him. Ash doesn’t understand why. Everything is fine. He saw the Blonde’s eyes open and he let out a started gasp and stared at Ash with a whole mixture of emotions. He was shouting now. That’s nice. Ash couldn’t really hear him. But that was fine. The blonde was still glowing, Ash was still glowing, it is like a big glow party. With only two glowing members, and eight non-glowing members. It’s so nice. He felt something large grab him and lift him up and away breaking the connection. 

Ash looked around feeling confused, what was he doing again? He saw his Pokémon holding him tightly. All talking frantically at him. All of them were so worried, concerned, and fearful for him. It was quite a lot. His vision started to get a bit clearer. Ash didn’t even notice when things got fuzzy. Pikachu was fast ranting and cursing looking Ash over like he was going to disappear. Ash looked himself over, he looked fine. He didn’t understand the big fuss. 

Pikachu grabbed Ash’s face between his paws. “PIKACHU! PIKA PI PI PIKA CHU!”  _ ‘SATOSHI ASH KETCHUM! DON’T YOU EVER *&^%$^& DO THAT AGAIN YOU SELFLESS IDIOT CHILD! _ ’

“Do what again?” Ash’s brow furrowed.

“PIKA! PIKAAA PIPI CHU, PIK! Pi… Pi pika chu... Pi pika.” ‘ _ THAT! YOU WERE BECOMING PALE AND LIFELESS, FADING! You… your glow was fading it was like I was losing you again… I can’t lose you again.” _ Pikachu looked at Ash with strong loving concern, tears forming. 

“You weren’t going to lose me again. Don’t worry Pikachu. See I’m fine! I just had to help. See, I realized I could heal him! And I just… had to. I’m sorry for making you worry.” Ash hugged his best and oldest companion tight as Pikachu was shaking letting out exasperated pikas.

The other Pokemon looked like they had words to say as well, but stayed quiet because they felt Pikachu covered most of it. Several of them grew further concerned about the ‘again,’ part, but they felt like they should ask at another time. 

The blonde sat up blinking at Ash, “Okay. Let me just say. What. The. *&^$%^&. Hell. Was. That?” He looked at the crater he was sitting in and checked his arms and head for wounds, finding none, he was even more confused and exasperated. “Seriously Squirt. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?”

“Umm…” Ash groaned letting out a yawn, stretching his arms out, “Whatdoya mean?” 

The blonde responded with a deadpan look and twitch, and gestured to himself, the crater, Ash, and Charizard. Then he involuntarily yawned as well. He let out a frustrated grunt, speaking tersely, “Look Squirt. Don’t you even think about bull&%#^$#* me. I know I &*#@$%^ broke something, and I definitely should have a concussion, but I’m completely fine. I wake up a glowstick, and you are in a creepy trance, meanwhile, your pets were on the verge of a breakdown. So, I say again. What the *&^$%^& hell was that?” 

“Umm… okay… so… uhh you remember our battle right?” Ash looked at the ground trying to figure out an answer. But he really wanted nothing more than curl up in a blanket and sleep for a thousand years. 

The blonde raised a frustrated eyebrow as to say, ‘ _ Really! Do you think I’m an Idiot!? _ ’ looking like he wanted to shout Ash’s ear off, or punch him, but didn’t have the energy. Which was saying something. Maybe what Ash did was a bit dangerous. Maybe. Ash began to explain to the best of his ability, but the words wouldn’t come to him no matter how hard he tried. 

“You are making absolutely no *$&*%$^ sense.” The blonde rubbed his forehead like he was fighting off a headache. Which Ash can sympathize with, his head feels a little like it was being pounded by a bunch of bricks, it makes it hard to think in full sentences. Ash yawned again. He tried to explain several times over in different ways, he thinks it got across. The entire time his Pokémon won’t leave his side. The blonde boy grunted at Ash, looking ready to kill something or sleep for a thousand years as well. He stood up swaying a bit, making unintelligible growls. He slowly walks to a bench on the side where a backpack was. Huh, Ash didn’t see that there. As soon as the red-eyed boy made it he slumped down. He grabbed a massive water bottle, seriously, it was bigger than Ash’s head. He started to down it’s contents. 

Ash considered going to him, to talk maybe, or just to get up, but his body told him nope this crater is your home now. 

*****

This hasn’t been Bakugou’s day, or days maybe. Everything seemed to want to just &^$% with him. The first problem was the Old Hag. Well, actually, the first problem was the…  _ incident _ , but that’s not something he wants to think about right now, or really ever. The Old Hag wouldn’t get off his back about the whole thing. Generally, to remind of how stupid and weak he was, ‘how dare he let himself get caught by that second-rate villain that a  _ kid _ had to save him from. You’ll never be a real hero like that! Stop causing problems Katsuki! Do better than that Katsuki! Stop being so weak Katsuki!’ As if he didn’t know that already. He of course yelled back in the same volatility and got a few more bruises for his troubles, but that’s fine. Then, she had him go to the family doctor just to make sure everything was alright. Which was annoying and unnecessary. He was fine. 

Furthermore, he wasn’t allowed at school right now because of the  _ incident _ . Not because he didn’t want to, but because the Japanese laws and school board said so. Yesterday, after… everything… the school called and told him that he was to take three days off for 'his mental health because he was attacked by a villain.’ It wasn’t because the school cared or anything like that. No, there were apparently legal ramifications for the school if he came in after a villain attack and they didn’t want to deal with that. 

They actually sent some poor sap to come to his house and have him and his parents sign a form that he wasn’t coming to school for three days. His first reaction being, &@&% THAT! What the hell was three days even going to do? How does that help anyone? It’s completely moronic. Not to mention he hasn’t missed a school day yet, and he would rather not stain his perfect record. In addition, that three-day time limit ends on Sunday, making it more of a four-day break. The old hag tore into that idiot like a lion into a gazelle, for being an idiot and for preventing his education. It was glorious to watch but didn’t make a difference. He is still not going to school. 

He made sure that he was sent the classwork and homework, as to not miss anything. He wasn’t going to be left behind, even if three days were ultimately nothing in the scheme of things. He was fairly sure he had already completed the next week's homework with his usual aptitude, but it was the principal dammit!

Furthermore, He couldn’t really sleep because his mind keeps dwelling when he doesn’t want it to. It’s annoying. He can’t keep being stuck by this, because it  _ doesn’t matter _ . Only the weak have nightmares and Bakugou Katsuki  ~~ can’t be ~~ is not weak. Getting up at his usual time, he did his daily routine, involving a quick jog, workout in the gym, and getting himself prepared for the day. He was going to get his school stuff ready but then stopped. He made breakfast and lunch for his parents, who were going to be gone all day. They had a business trip tomorrow that was already planned before this, so they had to get that ready. 

He then cleaned the house, the dishes were done, the trash was put out, there wasn’t anything on the floor, so he vacuumed and swept, mopped until everything was pristine, and overall was just bored out of his mind. He hoped Deku was suffering the same kind of boredom, it would serve the nerd right for charging in there. When Bakugou clearly didn’t need it even if he felt like he was suffocating, disgusting slime was everywhere pushing itself into his lungs, disgusting, can’t breathe!… &#$^ he was doing it again. Need to distract himself. He looked at the clock. It read 9:15 AM, great.

He turned on the TV, something he doesn’t generally do, but boredom was  ~~ suffocating ~~ insufferable. When he turned it on the first thing he saw was a picture of himself drowning in that stupid slime villain and he immediately turned off the screen. His stomach turned uncomfortably. He let out a loud groan. He needs to get out of the house. 

He started to cook himself lunch and some snacks, because if he got hungry, he wasn’t going to get those disgusting store-bought stuff. He may have made too much, but that was fine. He filled up his giant water bottle and put the food in his bag, as well as the schoolwork he had. He was going to be productive. He figured he might as well spend his day in the gym. Training’s always been his default when he didn’t know what to do, besides he needs to get stronger. Yesterday proved that. So, that’s what he did. He trained. The extra behind the counter told Bakugou he was going to be on his own for a bit because the extra needed to do something with new equipment or something, which was fine. 

Then the Squirt suddenly showed up. How? Why? NOTHING ABOUT THIS KID MAKES ANY *&^$%^&* SENSE! He was like a mystery wrapped in an enigma surrounded by weirdness in a tiny skinny noodle package with a hat.

One such confusion is why the kid wants  _ him _ to train him. Bakugou would never ask someone who he saved to train him, nevertheless, challenge that person to fight that if he WON would have the loser train him. Why would anyone do that?

Then there’s the whole glowstick thing. He will never admit, ever, how much waking up surrounded by odd creatures looking like the world was ending, and the squirt’s (who was faintly glowing blue, skin pale as chalk, while staring into nothingness) hand clutched Bakugou’s shoulder, and his own skin irradiating like some weird bioluminescent lightbulb, completely and utterly freaked him out, but then the energy from the Squirt was that same calming energy that felt safe was completely engulfing him. Counterbalancing his freak out, causing him to not know what to feel. It was just giving him mental whiplash and a massive pounding headache. 

Seriously, What the actual &*&^ is the Squirt!? What kind of crazy quirk does he have? He’s got creatures, energy blasts and healing that could possibly kill him. How does that even work? 

Nope, he is not going down that road. He is nothing like &%^*^%$ Deku and his stalker analysis of quirks.

Then there are the results of that damned ‘battle.’ He still can’t believe he lost so badly and it fills him with complete and utter rage. He wants nothing more than to pound on something into dust. But right now, he feels like the life got sucked out of him and he needs sleep and he needs it now! He &^*%#&^ hates this! The Squirt doesn’t look any better. Actually, he looks considerably worse. Well, ^@#%$@$ good for him. Why would he heal Bakugou, anyway? It makes absolutely no * @#$%#$ logical sense! Especially considering the ramifications. They don't even know each other! Bakugou was fine. He didn't need healing. He just had to wake up and he could patch himself up! He doesn't owe the Squirt anything!

On top of all that, what really ticks him off is the fact Dragon Breath – (yes that’s what he is calling it now, he is never going to tell anyone he was beaten by something called Flame butt. Actually, if he can help it, he is never telling anyone about this at all) – beat him so fast and all it got was a few scratches that can’t even be considered miner inconveniences. How could this happen? ARRAAGGGGHH! 

Plus, now this means he gotta train the Squirt. He really doesn’t want to. He doesn’t even know what he would do. He doesn’t want to be exposed to this kid’s brand of crazy. But it looks like it’s gonna happen whether Bakugou wants it or not. He really doesn’t know what to expect from this. Hopefully, he can maybe deter the Squirt from wanting Bakugou to train him. But, the kid’s clearly very stubborn. Bakugou watches as the kid slowly and shakily gets up. 

Wasn’t he complaining earlier about being bored? Well, that’s not gonna be a problem anymore. Joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGNST. So, yeah this was a tricky chapter. Bakugou can generally tank a lot of hits, but this is fourteen-year-old Bakugou and Charizard has taken down Legendaries with Seismic Slam. Charizard has the power and experience to completely annihilate Bakugou, so the end result is the same anyway. 
> 
> And now Aura! Ash, please don't hurt yourself, child. 
> 
> A view of what Bakugou is dealing with as well.
> 
> I have this theory where the people of the Pokemon world are a lot more durable. Jessie, James, and Ash especially. Consider how anyone is perfectly fine after getting hit with a Thunderbolt. Just so you know, a Thunderbolt is 100,000 volts. Humans can only handle maybe 50 volts, anymore than that is lethal. 
> 
> As the Journey Continues...


End file.
